Sinful Obsession
by Ember1313
Summary: This is a rewrite of Jake's kidnapping. This Fic starts with the June 12th show and Amelia revealing to Jason the truth about Sam's past.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: PG 13 (possibly R in later chapters.)

Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

**AN:  
**  
This Fic starts with the June 12th show and Amelia revealing to Jason the truth about Sam's past. It is a collaborative effort between myself and Liasongh2007, over at The Canvas. We had so much fun writing this fic and I hope you find it equally enjoyable.

* * *

Jason sat staring at the manila folder that landed like a brick to the bottom of his stomach on the table in front of him as the redhead told her tale. 

_"That leaves you Jason, the biggest loser of all. Because this woman who you are so eager to defend, this murderer, is lying to you on a daily basis," _she delivered her blow with force punching the words straight through his gut.

_"I know Sam has secrets, so do I, everybody does,"_ he defended.

Jason was starting to lose his patience with the woman, waiting for her to finish what seemed like a never ending monologue…one hundred and one ways to screw a man by Samantha McCall. Then she said something, the one thing that could turn his attention and he was hooked.

_"She is terrified that she's going to lose you to the mother of the child you already have," _Jason stopped, turning slowly towards Amelia, who continued, having captivated his attention, _"That's right, Jason, Sam knows that you are Jake Spencer's real father."_

Looking back now it seemed like a blur – why had he kept flipping through that damn file? It held no answers…no reason why Sam had done what she had…no solution for what to do next…it didn't hold Jake or Elizabeth…it was a worthless piece of ecru card stock, but it was all fact. And it was the only thing in that 10'x10' room that was making any sense.

He could still hear her words:  
_Sam fears, and maybe rightly so, that if the truth comes out about Jake – Elizabeth and Lucky's marriage will be over -- and you and Elizabeth will end up together. Maybe not right away, but once you acknowledge that Jake is your son it's not a stretch to think that his real parents would start to bond on a more profound level. If there's an underlying love, anything is possible. I get the impression that's the case with you and Elizabeth, the underlying love part. _

He flung the folder with force across the room, its contents careening across the tile floor. _"Damn," _he raked his hands over his forehead, pinching the bridge of his nose and cursed at his carelessness, his mind reeling. If a complete stranger could read the feelings that he had worked so hard for so long to control…what in hell was he going to do?!? And how was he going to keep the fall-out from hurting Jake, or Elizabeth?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth and Cam waved as the couple left them in the park,

Elizabeth placed Jake gingerly in his carriage, strapping him in and tucking a blanket around him snugly.

Looking back at her older son, she smiled at his efforts to tie his own shoes, _"Cam, do you need help with that?"_ she knelt next to him, securing his laces and helping gather his toys. She couldn't have had her back to the stroller for more than fifteen seconds, but Jake was gone!

_"Jake!"_ she screamed for what felt like hours. Suddenly her wits around her, she realized it was a fruitless task, grabbing Cam she dialed quickly. Voice mail. She shook herself and fiercely hit seven numbers, registering only when the familiar voice picked up.

Elizabeth sank to the ground wrapping her arms tightly around her – one still clutching Cam while the other bore down on her phone, steadily beeping in rhythm with her body rocking back and forth all the while stroking her son's curly locks… _"It'll be okay, Cam…it'll be okay." _

Lucky's voice echoed in her ears:  
_Did you turn your back to him?!?_

_God, this was all her fault._

The little boy stilled in her arms, eyes wide…and they waited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later…  
_"Elizabeth!!"_ She heard distinctly the voices of two men, but still she rocked until they reached her.

Pulling Cameron from her clutches Lucky held him close, barely sparing a glance for his grief-stricken wife.

Elizabeth sat helpless under his glare as Luke knelt down beside her and reached out to touch her arm, _"Elizabeth,"_ he started. Slowly she turned her gaze to the patriarch, red-rimmed eyes reading concern all over his face. _"He…he's gone,"_ she barely got the words out as she pointed over her shoulder to the now empty carriage and collapsed in a puddle of grief.

_"Son," _Luke turned towards Lucky who still clutched Cam as if he would disappear at a second's glance, _"why don't you take Cameron to Audrey's house?"_ He cast a troubled look at his grief-stricken daughter-in-law before scooping her up in his arms. _"I think Elizabeth may need a d-o-c-t-o-r,"_ he spelled the last word to keep from scaring Cam.

Lucky nodded and head towards his car while Luke turned towards General Hospital.

Elizabeth shook her head as she stayed safe in Luke's arms – fighting the haze that had set in around her. Jake – he was gone. Jason…she had to tell Jason. _Where was she?_ _"Where are we going?"_ she asked suddenly.

Luke looked down, relieved to see the clouds had cleared from her eyes, _"General Hospital," _he stopped her before she had a chance to argue, "_I know better than anyone that emotional trauma can alter you forever, sometimes leave you lost to the world around us. I am not going to let the cowboy lose you the way I lost my angel," _he placed a kiss on the crown of her head as he set her in the orange waiting room chair at General Hospital.

_"Thank you, Luke, really,"_ she said solemnly, as her tears fell, unchecked, looking him in the eye, _"but I'm okay…you should check on Lucky and Cam."_

Never one to stick around where he wasn't needed, or intrude on another's grief he hesitated, _"you sure?"_

_"Yeah, really…I'd feel better knowing you were checking in on them anyway," _it was true…she thought. Someone needed to check on Lucky and it couldn't be her.

Elizabeth's knee jumped like a jackrabbit as she watched Luke wait for the elevator, then closed her eyes trying to manage her nerves. She needed to be strong for her boys.

She stood suddenly, pushing her way through the ladies room door and stood directly in front of the mirror, clutching the porcelain sink in her palms.

One steady breath, first in then out, she turned the tap and allowed the warm water running through her fingertips onto her face to calm her nerves. As she dried the drops with a scratchy, brown paper towel Elizabeth came to grips with reality.

Jake is gone. Someone's taken him. She walked slowly to the metal bin mounted on the tiled wall and dropped the brown bundle into its base. Cameron's at Audrey's. Lucky's with Luke. Jason…

Elizabeth pressed her back against the cool tile and allowed gravity to pull her down, hugging her knees into her heart as she felt its beat steady. _Where is Jason? At the PCPD._ Three short miles she could walk at a clip…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Luke made it to Audrey's in record time. He didn't like leaving Liz alone but he admired her strength. She reminded him so much of Laura. She didn't need him hovering. She would be just fine on her own.

The only thing Luke could do right now was find the monster that did this. His mind was racing with possibilities of who could be responsible for taking Jake. Luke had made many enemies over the years and Lucky was a cop. He kept coming back to the same conclusion over and over though, Helena. She had taken Spencer so it wasn't like she didn't have the guts or the resources. Besides this was a quick way to destroy his whole family.

When Luke walked in Lucky was pacing the room and mumbling. Cameron was playing with his toys, oblivious that anything was amiss. _"You need to calm down Cowboy. You're no use to anyone like this."_

"My son is gone how am I supposed to act? I can't believe this is happening. I don't understand. Who would want to..."

"Helena." Luke said in a matter of fact tone.

_"You don't think? I mean she's evil. I know that, but is she that evil?"_

"She took Spencer." Luke pointed out.

_"Spencer is the Cassadine heir. He was a way to gain control of the Cassadine money and power. What would be the point in taking Jake?"_

"To hurt us. Or maybe as a bargaining chip? I don't know why. But if I leave now I may have a shot at finding her quickly."

"I'm going with you." Lucky said firmly, surprising Luke.

_"What about Cameron and Elizabeth? You're just going to take off and leave them? Cowboy, they need you."_

"Liz will be fine." Lucky said dismissively. _"She has Emily, Nikolas, and Audrey. As for Cam, look at him. He has no idea anything is wrong. I need to do this. It's the only way I can see to handle what's happening."_

"Fine. You can come along but this is my show. You do as I say."

"Just like the old days?" Lucky asked cracking a smile.

_"Exactly." __  
_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny watched Jason cautiously. He had never seen his friend so agitated. What in the hell did Amelia tell him? _"You're not going to confront Sam?"_

_"Not right now. Not yet."_

_"Ok here's what I'm saying she know things she shouldn't. Things that could get us both in a lot trouble down the road."_

_"You're right she's in a position to do a lot of damage." _Jason paused and sat on the table. He had no idea how Sonny was going to react. _"Sam knows I'm the father of Elizabeth's baby."_

_"Let me guess, this is source of your secret pain?"_

_"Spinelli found the paternity test on the hospital computer."_

_"No. Elizabeth told me the truth, when we were trapped in the elevator. When the Metro Court exploded. I wanted to claim my kid from the moment I knew about him. But we were rescued and things changed. Sam told me she can't have kids and I know that's because of me. Then Alan died. And then Elizabeth tells me she wants to remarry Lucky. She promised she is going to give our child a great life and a happy family. And then she asked me to give him up." _

"Hell no! You ain't giving him up. When did this happen?"

"The morning after Alan died."

"Not a good time to be making decisions about your child."

"I've been thinking about this every minute since Elizabeth told me. Every time I've held him I've wanted to claim him. Say I'm his father. Right or wrong and I'm going to raise him."

"Then you should."

"How would I do that Sonny? I'm in lockup. I don't know when or if I'm going to be getting out." Jason turned to face the wall trying to get a handle on his emotions. After a moment he had some success and continued. "It's over. It's done."

"No it's not over. It's not over till you claim your child. That's when it's over."

"It's a complicated situation."

_"No. It's simple, you have a child. No one has the right to take that child from you." _Sonny said thinking about his about his situation with Carly and Jax.

Jason hung his head for a moment. Sonny was never going to see beyond his own feelings. _"Like we did to A.J.? We kept Michael from him." _Sonny tensed and Jason knew he had hit a nerve. Maybe he could finally get Sonny to hear him. _"Elizabeth said she'd always be afraid if the baby was with me, and you know what, she's right. Jake is barely a month old and I'm in lockup. There's a good chance I might to never get out. And even if I do how long till something else happens? I can't say with complete confidence that the life I chose and the violence that comes with it will never touch Jake. He's completely innocent. He never had that choice. I just can't risk it."_

_"I know you'd do everything in your power..."_

"Is there a guarantee? No! There isn't. We both know guarantees don't exist in our world. I don't want my child in constant danger. I don't want my child's mother in constant fear. Sonny, I have done nothing but think about this every minute of everyday since she told me. And I know I want the best possible life for my son. And the only for that to happen is for me to give him up."

_"What about shared custody? It's working for me and Carly."_

Jason immediately shook his head. Sonny apparently had forgotten about all those battles they had had over the boys. Jason wasn't about to put his son or Elizabeth through that. _"Carly isn't afraid of how you live your life. She isn't afraid of the uncertainty. Elizabeth can't take it."_

"You're only doing this because Elizabeth asked you to." He said as if waiting for Jason to confirm something bigger.

Jason couldn't deny that what Sonny said was fact. He wanted nothing more than to claim Jake as his. It just wasn't a possibility. Not as long as this was what Elizabeth wanted. "_Of course I want Jake with me. But it isn't about me at this point. Sonny, I'm handling this situation the best way I know how handle it. I'm sorry if you don't agree with me. But this is my and Elizabeth's choice not your's. Not anyone else's."_

"How are you going to deal with Sam? You said she knows about Jake. Are you willing to stay with her just so she will keep this secret? Can you trust that she will even if you do?"

"Sonny…"

"Ok. You know what, all I'm trying to say is. After talking to Amelia and seeing what Stan found I'm not sure Sam is the person you think she is."

"You think she was conning Jax, you, and even me?"

"I think you need to accept that it's possible."

"I know it is. The one thing I'm sure of is that she loves me. When I was dying... you can't fake that Sonny."

"I hope your right. As for Jake, if you think you're doing the right thing, I'll stand behind you. I can't agree with your choice but like you said, it's not mine to make."

"Thank you. I need you to do something for me. Don't tell Elizabeth. She has enough to deal with."

"You're not going to tell her either?" Sonny shook at his head. When did Jason become comfortable with keeping secrets? _"Fine, but you need to deal with this, and soon."_

"I know," Jason said quietly. All he wanted was for Sonny to leave so he could sort everything out in his head. He needed time alone but a knock on the door told him it wasn't going to happen. When the door opened Jason was shocked to see Elizabeth standing there. Sensing immediately that something was very, very wrong Jason started, _"Sonny could you..."_

"Yeah. Just think about what I said."

"Elizabeth what's wrong?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Okay so sorrry about any tears in advance but it had to be done.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sonny looked quickly from Jason to Elizabeth before leaving them in the interrogation room alone.

He shook his head slightly speaking into his cell phone, _"Max," _he stepped onto the sidewalk dodging raindrops as he spoke, _"I want you to set up two tails for me – Elizabeth Spencer and Samantha McCall."_

"Boss – Sam and Elizabeth?" Max stopped dead in his tracks certain he'd misheard, _"Does Jason…"_

Sonny spoke curtly cutting off his trusted friend, _"Max, you heard me right, just do it," _he disconnected the call as he signaled his driver. He'd seen that look on Elizabeth before. Something was wrong and whatever it was, he was going to be prepared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason watched Elizabeth dance nervously in front of the metallic, rectangular table, unable to breath, knowing that when he did his world would be inside-out.

_Had she heard about Sam? Did that lying impostor confront her? Did she tell Lucky? Did she threaten Elizabeth, Cameron or Jake? What if Craig…_no. He stopped himself, stilling his imagination before it drove him to lunacy.

His left fingertips drummed the tabletop, stilling instantly as the petite brunette locked eyes with him and whispered his name, _"Jason," _she wrung her hands, allowing the discomfort to distract her enough to keep the tears at bay.

_"Elizabeth?" _His lips formed a "w" but he couldn't make himself ask.

_"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," _she said collapsing onto the chair in front of him, a bucket of tears.

Jason stood, dragging his own chair across the room next to hers and reached around to turn hers so they were face to face. Taking her hands in his own,_ "Elizabeth,"_ he waited for her to meet his eyes. _"Whatever it is, we'll figure it out. Now, please, tell me what happened."_

Elizabeth nodded knowing that once she'd uttered those unbelievable words the trust in his eyes would disappear. Jason would look at her with the same disappointment and disgust as Lucky had less than an hour ago. She had failed, she had failed them all.

_"Jake,"_ she gulped air into her lungs, ignoring the burning as they enlarged and constricted,_ "he's gone…Jason, he's just gone." _Elizabeth stood, pulling her hands from his and wrapped her arms tightly around her own waist. Walking past him to the wall, she stood facing it, crying mercilessly, unable to face her dearest and most trusted friend.

_"Gone?"_ Jason's throat was coated in sandpaper, his voice just above a whisper as his mind spun restless to find answers. _"How?" Sam._ He pushed the thought out of his mind and looked over his shoulder to find Elizabeth's back to him, her petite body quaking painfully against her sobs.

Without another word, Jason crossed the room pulling her into his arms, letting his own tears fall down his cheeks when he felt her return his embrace, desperate for release from their own private hell.

Moments passed, and while Jason was reluctant to initiate the conversation again, he knew the details would be necessary. Slowly he ran his hands down her arms and captured her hands in his. Never breaking eye contact, he walked backwards, with Elizabeth mimicking his every move and sat carefully in the small metal chair. Once Elizabeth had followed suit, he started again.

_"What happened?"_

"I took the boys to the park. It was such a beautiful day, and you know, Cameron spends most of his days at General Hospital Daycare so I took them to the park for just a little while. I swear, Jason, I turned my back to the carriage for mere seconds – just long enough to tie Cam's shoes and grab a couple of toys, and when I turned back…" Elizabeth held her now substantially empty hands wide in front of him _"to see …nothing."_

Jason took her face in his hands, drying her tears as he spoke, _"Elizabeth, I want you to look at me and hear what I'm telling you."_

She flinched, nodding, painfully afraid of what she was about to hear.

_"We're going to find him. I promise you, nothing is going to happen to our son. This is not your fault. Who knows that he's gone?" _Jason wanted to promise so much more, that he'd protect her and Cameron until the blood coursing savagely through his veins had long gone cold, that she would never want for anything, that she would never need to cry again…but now was not the time. Logistics. He had to focus on the logistics that would lead them to finding Jake…and fast.

Elizabeth reacted quickly, finding strength in his belief in her and their ability to find their son, _"Lucky and Luke. They took Cameron to Gram's; I don't even know if they've filed a report or told anyone." _She suddenly realized how much she'd left undone.

_"Okay, good…Elizabeth," _her eyes snapped back to his, focused on his every word, _"you need to find out if there's been a report filed, but before you do, I need you to think…did you see anyone else in the park today? Anyone who seemed out of place or just anyone at all?"_ He held his breath, already knowing her answer.

Elizabeth pulled her hands from his, rubbing them over her face as he propped his right arm on the back of her chair, leaving their faces inches apart. _"I saw Lulu and that computer kid, Spinelli, and Sam…there was an elderly couple there on a picnic…I don't know!"_ She cried,_ "God, Jason…there could have been dozens of people who walked by or picnicked nearby who I didn't notice."_  
Jason moved his right hand from the back of her chair to tuck her hair back behind her right ear, _"Shhhh," _he quieted her, _"its okay…that's a start. If you think of anyone or anything else, I'll need you to come and tell me, can you do that?"_

She nodded wearily, waiting for him to continue.

_"I need one more thing," _he sighed…he would never want to involve her in _"business"_ but if he was going to find Jake – and he damn well better – he was going to need to utilize ALL of the resources he had at his fingertips, and there he was in lock-up. _"Do you have paper and pen?" _Elizabeth nodded, shaky hands pulling the tablet and pencil from her brown and pink coach shoulder bag and handed them over.

Jason scratched out two sets of numbers and turned the tablet so she could see. "_This is Stan's business cell phone. I need you to call him and ask him to come and see me. Then I need you to call Sonny,"_ he let out a labored breath, she wasn't going to like what he had to say next. _"Sonny knows that I'm Jake's father," _her eyes snapped to his wide and blue. He continued, _"I told him just before you got here, I'm sorry I broke my promise, but being in lock-up, I'm trusting him to make sure every one I love is protected."_

Elizabeth nodded, understanding his explanation, and not really caring who knew as long as they would help her get back her son.

_"This number," _he pointed to the second set of digits, _"is for Sonny. I want you to call him and tell him everything you've told me. And, Elizabeth," _he waited for her to meet his gaze again, she was going to hate this, _"I want to put a guard on you and Cameron until this is over. It's not likely this is linked to me or my business but I won't risk either of you…Sonny will choose someone who will be discrete. You won't even notice he's there."_

He watched Elizabeth digest what he'd told her with relative ease, maybe she was in shock, chewing her lower lip, he couldn't help but think how absolutely perfect she really was…and he was going to do everything in his power to keep her that way, her and her boys would remain untouched by the harsh realities of the life he had chosen…at least that's what he was praying for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Elizabeth had much better control of her emotions coming out of the PCPD than she did going in. Jason was the reason; somehow he knew exactly what say. He knew that she would blame herself and need reassurance. The fact that he didn't blame her was enough. She had to be strong for her sons and for Jason. She looked at the piece of paper now crumpled in her hand. It had become her lifeline while Cruz was questioning her. She wasn't sure she trusted the PCPD to find Jake. They didn't exactly have the best track record.

Elizabeth sat down by the docks and pulled out her cell phone. Now was not the time to start fighting with Lucky over Jason. The last thing she wanted was for Lucky to find out like this. Shaking herself from those thoughts she dialed Stan's number. Hopefully he wouldn't ask too many question because right now Elizabeth didn't have many answers. _"What?" _The deep voice on the other end answered.

_"Stan?"_

"Who is this?"

"Elizabeth Web... Spencer. I work with your mom."

"Yeah, I remember seeing you around. How did you get this number?"

"Jason gave it to me. He asked me to call you."

"What's the message?"

"He wants you to go see him in lockup, right away."

"Okay. Done. Thanks for the call."

"Bye." Elizabeth said just before he hung up. Drawing several deep breaths she dialed Sonny's number. _"Sonny? This is Elizabeth."_

Sonny was shocked for a moment but he recovered quickly. There were only a few reasons Elizabeth might call him and none of them were good. "_What can I do for you?"_

"Jason said to call you. He said... I... I should tell you…" Elizabeth broke down into tears; just thinking the words hurt. How was she ever going to say them?

_"Something's wrong?" _Sonny guessed. _"And Jason wanted me to help you?"_

"He said you knew about Jake."

"He told me, I don't understand, but I'm not going to tell anyone else. If that's why you're calling."

"Jake. Someone... took him." Elizabeth sobbed.

Sonny felt his heart tighten; he knew exactly what Elizabeth and Jason were going through. The fear and helplessness they were feeling at that precise moment._ "What can I do to help?"_

"I don't know. Jason said something about a guard and ...and."

"Don't worry about a guard I'll take care of it. Where are you right now?"

"The docks."

"Where's Cameron at?"

"My Gram's."

"Okay. Go there, I'll come by and we can talk."

"Ok."

"Elizabeth, I promise you...we are going to find Jake."

"Thank you." Elizabeth whispered before she hung up the phone.

Sonny immediately devised a plan of action. Hopefully he knew Jason well enough to know what he expected Sonny to do. Heading out the door he said a silent prayer for Jason, Elizabeth, and Jake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stan's discomfort was clear as soon as Jason entered the interrogation room. Jason eyed him suspiciously, _"Is there a problem?" _The irritated undercurrent obvious in his tone went ignored by the techno-genius.

_"You called, I came," _Stan watched the rookie cop uncuff Jason's wrists as he sat in the cold metal chair just opposite him.

Both men were silent as they watched the cop exit the interrogation room. Jason took sudden interest in an invisible spot on the center of the table, keeping his head low and his voice even as he said, _"Jake Spencer is missing." _

Stan met his eyes in stunned silence, _why was his boss calling him to the interrogation room at the PCPD to ask him about some other man's baby?_ Unless…Stan sat back in his chair, disbelief registering all over his face as he dragged his forefinger across his chin, and replied, _"You want me to look into it." _More of a statement than a question, he waited for confirmation anyway.

The enforcer nodded his head, desperation bleeding through his eyes, Stan pushed, _"How much manpower are we putting on this?"_

Jason's gaze moved to the wall behind Stan's right shoulder for a second, then back at his colleague, _"Everyone we have."_

Stan shook his head amazed; he'd never figured Jason for a deadbeat Dad._ How could he leave little Nurse Webber, that petite waif of sweetness, to raise that infant all on her own?_ Even with that possessive putz of a husband she had, he'd seen how hard it was on his Mom, raising him without his Father's support. _"That it?"_

"Do we have a problem Stan?"

"No."

"I think we do."

"Then you should ask Spinelli to do it. I'm sure he'd be glad help with your cover up."

"My what?" Jason paused as the realization hit him. Stan wasn't stupid. Jason should have known he'd figure it out. _"It's complicated."_

"Complicated, is that what you're going to tell him when he asks why you abandoned him?"

Rage filled Jason, but he didn't have the time or inclination to explain the situation to Stan. When he spoke again his tone was cold and lethal. _"My personal life is my business. I'm not going to explain this to you. Just do your job."_

"No problem, Mr. Morgan." Disgusted and done, he moved quickly from his chair, breezing out the door without turning back. He would find little Jake "Spencer" but then he'd tell Sonny he was done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth wasn't sure what she expected when she got to her Gram's but it wasn't this. It was obvious Luke was going to look for Jake. And apparently her husband was going with him. _"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" _

Luke suddenly felt uncomfortable. He couldn't stand there and defend his son's actions; not when he didn't agree with them himself. _"Come on Cam let's go up stairs so mommy and daddy can talk." _

Once they had disappeared up the stairs Lucky turned to Elizabeth, "_I'm going to look for my son. What does it look like?"_

"So you and Luke are just going to run off?"

"Elizabeth, we know what we're doing. Helena's responsible for this. All we have to do is find her and then we'll find Jake."

"Helena? What has Luke been feeding you?"

"Elizabeth, don't start with me."

"Why Helena? What motive would she possibly have?"

"Does she need a reason? To hurt my family. To get Spencer. I'm not sure. All I know is she has my son and I'm going to find him."

"Why do you have to go? Can't Luke do this without you?"

"I'm going Elizabeth. It's not open for discussion."

"What about Cam? What am I supposed to tell him? What about me?"

"Cam will be fine. As for you? I don't think you don't want me to answer that."

"No, I think I do."

"Fine. This is your fault. There I said it. If you had paid attention to my son he wouldn't be missing."

Elizabeth just stood there speechless. She knew Lucky was hurting but she never thought he'd blame her._ "I think you better go before we say something we regret."_

"Fine. Dad, I'm ready. Let's go." 

Luke came down the stairs and hugged Elizabeth tightly. _"Don't worry sweetie, we'll find Jake. That witch can't hide from me."_

"Thanks Luke." Elizabeth said sincerely. Lucky grabbed his bags and walked through the door. Once she was alone, Elizabeth let herself cry. _Why was this happening?_

When Lucky walked out the door he ran right into Sonny Corinthos. _"What are you doing here?"_

"I'm here to talk to Elizabeth. It looks like you're going somewhere."

"Me and the cowboy are going after Helena."

"You think she did this?"

"Think? I know."

"What about Elizabeth and Cameron? Shouldn't someone stay with her?"

"Cam will fine as long as Elizabeth actually takes care of him."

"What? Are you blaming Elizabeth for all this?"

"This is none of your business, Sonny."

"It seems like your doing a fine job following in your old man's footsteps."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You seem really eager to shirk your responsibilities for some wild chase."

"I'm going to find my son. I don't need you telling me how to do it." Lucky said storming off.

Sonny walked in the door not bothering to knock. _"Elizabeth?"_

"Over here."

"I ran in to Luke and Lucky. They really think Helena did this?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Why? I don't get what they think she'd want with Jake?"

"Me either. But they seem sure."

"Tell me what happened."

"We were at the park. I put Jake in his stroller. I turned around to tie Cam's shoe. When I looked up Jake was gone."

"Okay. Here's what I want you to do…think really hard and try to remember anyone who was hanging around. It doesn't matter how non-threatening they seemed."

"Besides Lulu and Spinelli? I saw an older couple and Sam. But Sonny who knows how many people I didn't notice."

"It's okay. That's why Jason wanted you to have a guard."

"I know you're not happy about what I asked Jason to do."

"No, I'm not. I can't understand why he would agree either. But now isn't the time. I asked Francis to be your guard. I figured you might feel better with someone you know."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

"He's already outside. I told him to be as unobtrusive as possible."

"I don't care, I just want Jake back home."

"Me too." Sonny said honestly. He wasn't sure how Jason would survive if something happened to Jake_. "Elizabeth, could you just think about something? Why would you choose a boy like Lucky, who can't wait to take off at the first sign of trouble, over a man like Jason who would do anything for you and Jake? I guess I don't understand it is all." _Sonny walked out the door leaving Elizabeth speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Pacing the room wildly, the woman fought to find order in the mountain of boxes. She flung them around like a Las Vegas Blackjack Dealer on a hot streak. Dishes to the right, baby clothes left, toiletries down the hall – she lunged as she slid the box, forcing it into the bathroom ahead of her.

She would readily admit now, being a single mother wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She moved hastily to silence the ringing phone certain it would wake the baby…and it had taken her hours to get him to sleep. _First he was hungry, then gassy, then dirty…when did it end?!?_

_"Yeah" _she spat out the word, a slow, wide smile causing a rift in her flawless complexion as she listened to the caller speak, _"perfect". _

She rolled her eyes at the sound of the infant's scream, _"No…I'll have to call you later. My SON," she emphasized, "is calling for his momma… no! Me! He's calling for me, I have to go."_

"Shhh…" she hissed, leaning over the bassinet to hold the infant. She swayed back and forth gently, crooning _"Hush little baby, don't say a word, Momma's gone and bought us a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird don't sing, Papa's gonna hang and we'll watch him swing…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stan sat with his feet propped on the large mahogany desk that virtually swallowed his study. Most days, he loved his job. Sonny and Jason had high expectations, but they were realistic and they allowed him complete freedom, as long as he never disappointed them, and really, _who in their right mind would do that?_ He shook his head, running his hands over his forehead letting his mind run over the countless lectures he'd endured at the hands of his mother over his employment. She just couldn't understand why he would work for a _"questionable" _organization when he was clearly so brilliant, but on any given day, he didn't need her to understand. Until today.

Stan had once admired Jason Morgan. The times when Jason had run the organization had been some of the least turbulent in Corinthos-Morgan history. Jason always seemed in control of his emotions, compared to Sonny, Jason was downright calm. Except today. What he'd seen in the enforcer's eyes was the only thing keeping him from writing Jason off as the soul-less fiend he appeared to be. He sat for hours, his computer ticking away trying to find a lead as to who had snatched little Jake "Spencer", working to marry the image of that broken man with the idea that he had abandoned his own son.

Stan thought back to his own life, growing up without a father, seeing firsthand how hard it had been on his mom. He had hated how she had struggled raising him. And sweet Nurse Webber, Spencer now, Stan stretched back letting his hands fall over his head as his mind reeled, had two small children to raise and in his opinion, raising her kids with Lucky Spencer had to be paramount to having three kids rather than two. What that woman saw in the useless cop he'd never know…and how it was possible that he was Luke Spencer's offspring left him confounded.

Putting his thoughts to rest he glanced back at his computer as it suddenly started spitting out results. He didn't have a long list of suspects; Ric, Mateo, a few of Alcazar's men, and Sam. This person however hadn't even crossed his mind.

_Why would Lucky Spencer take his own son??_ Unless…he must've found out that Jake wasn't actually his. Stan groaned, racing around the table to grab everything he'd need and decided now would be a good time to pay a long overdue visit to his mom. And maybe check the General Hospital mainframe while he was there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason moved nervously into the interrogation room. Stan was already seated at the small rectangular table he'd gotten so familiar with and was obviously even angrier with him now than he'd been when he left. Jason made a mental note to try and work things out with him after this nightmare was over. But for now, Jason had room for only Elizabeth, Cameron and Jake, and to hell with everyone else. He sat in one of the small metal chairs, listening to it screech as he maneuvered his weight and waited for the cop to leave before speaking, _"Well?" _

Stan glared at Jason before he opened his mouth and spat, _"I found some information for you."_

Jason waited, his patience growing thin, as he quirked his left eyebrow and opened his palms in anticipation of the answers Stan had found.

_"You know if you would have just told the truth, stepped up and been a man, this might not have happened."_

"What in hell are you talking about? Damn it, Stan!" Jason pounded his fist on the table leaning in to his employee, and growled, _"Tell me who's got my son."_

"Fine. Here's you damn information." He revealed a thin manila file folder, holding it just outside of Jason's reach and continued, _"Where was all of this concern when Elizabeth and her sons needed you?"_

Jason jerked the file from Stan's hands and scanned the contents quickly. As he digested what Stan had found, Jason felt rage and guilt wash over him. Stan was right, if Jason had done something, anything other than lie…maybe Jake would be with Elizabeth right now. He had to get out of here, yesterday. There was no way he was going to let that bastard get away with this. _"How? Why? Is this it?"_

"Elizabeth's medical file is missing from General Hospital. I'm not sure for how long but it must've been some time after she had Jake and was discharged."

"So he took it?"

"That would be my guess. Hell, who could blame him being angry?" Stan blew out an unbelieving breath, rolling his eyes as Jason studied him.

He leaned in to the table, trying to control his temper, _"I told you it's complicated. Don't you think I'd want my son with me? I'm putting what's best for Jake above what I want. I don't expect you to understand."_

Stan held his arms up at his sides, shaking his head he responded, _"I don't and I'm not even going to try. Does Sonny know about this?"_

"Yeah I told him."

"Good, then I won't have to lie to him when I quit."

Jason shook his head; he did not need this now…not from Stan…not from anyone._ "Stan you can't quit. Not over this. I understand why you're unhappy with our choice, but it was ours to make…mine and Elizabeth's."_

"How hard did you push her before she did what you wanted?"

"I didn't." Jason cracked a little smile thinking back, _"No one makes Elizabeth do anything. She asked me to love my child enough to give him up. It's the hardest thing I've ever done. But it was my decision to make."_

Stan nodded, not sure if he'd ever really understand and said, _"Well, you've got the information now…go find your son."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lulu stepped off the elevator on the Penthouse level of Harborview Towers and wiped her hands nervously on her jeans.

_knock, knock_

Spinelli swung the door open, snapping a smile riddled with barbecued potato chips at his most favorite person in the world; that was of course except for Stone Cold…they were friends. Stone Cold had so much as admitted it to him just the other day, _"Greetings, Blonde One!"_

The teen smiled nervously, unsure how to tell him, but she had to, Jason had probably heard by now and she and Spinelli had a friendship built on trust and honesty, something she had learned didn't come around every day, and he needed to know.

Licking her lips she slipped past her awkward friend and came to rest on the couch. _"Spinelli,"_ she started, _"something has happened and when I tell you you're going to flip out and go all," _she motioned with her hands trying to capture the essence of her intentions, _"Spinelli on me, but this is a very delicate situation and I need you to focus."_

Spinelli returned his handful of chips to the bag, setting it on the coffee table and took a seat in the chair perpendicular to Jason's sofa. Wiping the chips off his face, then his hand on his shorts, he crossed his left leg onto his right knee and cleared his throat, _"You have the Jackal's most undivided attention, please proceed,"_ his left arm extended as he waited for her to start.

_"Lucky just called and after we left Elizabeth and Cam in the park," _she hesitated squinting her eyes against the reaction she was sure would be equal in force to a natural disaster, _"Jake has disappeared."_

Spinelli bolted upright, turning first left then right then left again.

_"Spinelli, stop!" _

He snapped to attention,_ "Blonde One, sadly, here we are on opposite sides you,"_ he indicated to from her head to her toes, _"are perfect in every way and totally devoted to the Deceived One. And that's fine!" _He raised his hands in front of her face looking over his shoulder for his penthouse keys,_ "Whereas I am a minion of Stone Cold! He must be informed of the disappearance of the innocent one post haste! The statistics are clear, and not in favor of the most unfortunate Innocent One's survival!"_

_"Spinelli…" _Lulu groaned, knowing there was no way to stop him when he was this emotionally charged. She tailed him out of the penthouse and all the way to the PCPD where she sat in waiting, he was sure to make a scene. _"Thank God Lucky's out of town,"_ she murmured rolling her eyes as she watched the mess unfold.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Jason felt like a caged animal. At this precise moment it wasn't far from the truth. He paced the interrogation room hoping to rid himself of some the anger and frustration coursing through his body. He had to get out now.

_How could he have let his guard down?_ He knew better. Especially when it involved Elizabeth and his son. He had assumed they would be safe. That was one mistake he would never make again. From now on, he would know they were. Their safety would be his top priority.

When Jason saw the door start to open he stopped pacing, he wasn't thrilled with the idea of the cops seeing he was this agitated. He was both surprised and relieved to see Spinelli. The young man had, a few days ago, offered to help him escape. Jason prayed the offer was still good.

_"I need your help."_ He said with out preamble.

_"If it's about the Innocent One being snatched by an Evil Doer from the park, the Jackal is already on it."_

"I appreciate that, but I have Stan on it."

"The Jackal is offended. Why would you not use my superior skills to locate your progeny?"

"I need you skills for something else. At least for the moment."

"Ok. What do you require of the Jackal?"

"You said you could get me out. Is that still possible?" Jason asked lowering his voice.

_"Of course. It just a matter of executing the program I implanted in the system."_

"Good. Do it. Set it up for tonight if possible."

"What?!? I thought you wanted to get out through less questionable means?"

"I don't have that luxury anymore. Jake is missing. I need to find him and I can't do that while I'm in here."

"Stone Cold, with all do respect maybe you should let the Godfather, I mean Mr. Corinthos, Sir handle this."

"I can't just sit back and do nothing! My son... he's gone. Someone just took my son. I can't just sit here. Elizabeth is counting on me to find him. I've never let her down before and I'm not going to start now. Either help get out me or I'll find another way." Spinelli looked at the man he called friend; he had never seen Jason so broken not even when the Maternal One was fighting for her life. _"Please Spinelli I can't lose them. I just can't_." Jason sat down and hung his head. He hated being this weak and having to rely this completely on someone else. He could feel the tears welling up and at this point he wasn't sure he could stop them. _"I love them." _He whispered the admission. He didn't feel embarrassed or ashamed telling Spinelli something so private. Not if would help convince the younger man to help him.

_"Your secret pain is most palpable. The Jackal is in the position to help you, so I will do everything in my power to make sure it happens."_

Spinelli rushed in to the penthouse and set to work. The program was relatively uncomplicated. The PCPD's system was so antiquated that a simple program did the job. After grabbing his hacker fuel, BBQ chips and orange soda, Spinelli reworked the basic program. After entering the new parameters he executed it. Now the only thing he had to do was take care of the security cameras. After a few moments he had completed both of his goals. Breathing a small sigh of relief Spinelli made the necessary phone call. _"Mr. Corinthos, Sir. It's the Jackal. All systems are a go."_

"Can't you just speak English? I have no idea what you're saying." Sonny said slightly irritated.

_"My most sincere apologies. The Jackal will try harder to be more considerate of our small, yet inconvenient language issue."_

"Spinelli did you get everything set up or not?"

"Absolutely. The rooster crows…I mean my program is set to run at eleven o'clock on the dot."

"Jason will be relieved to hear it. You know you've really come through for him. I won't forget that."

"Thank you, Mr. Corinthos, Sir. I am humbled by your words."

"Just make sure Jason makes it out." Sonny told the young man before hanging up. He knew Jason had faith in Spinelli's abilities. He just hoped it was justified.

How ironic was it that Cooper Barret actually liked being a cop? He had never been one to play strictly by the rules, even in the Army. This explained how he found himself in this current situation. _Damn Craig!_ It was only supposed to be quick and easy job. Ha! That easy job lead him to working at the PCPD as a mob informant. Breaking Jason Morgan out of lockup, however, was not part of the plan. Max called him an hour ago with the details. The bodyguard was clear though, screwing this up would mean losing his life. That just wasn't something Cooper was interested in having happen. Hopefully that computer geek, Spinelli, knew what he was doing.

Jason sat in his cell trying to maintain some sort of control over his emotions. The last thing he wanted was arousing some cop's suspicions. He couldn't let on that what was left of his control was about to snap. Slowly he pulled out the picture of Elizabeth and Jake from his shirt pocket. Just seeing their faces helped calmed him. Knowing that they need him was enough. He couldn't and wouldn't fail, it simply wasn't an option. Jake was going to be found safe and unharmed. and once his son was back safe in Elizabeth's arms, someone was going to pay.

At precisely eleven o'clock the cell door swung open. _Damn Spinelli actually did it._ Jason thought as he calmly walked out of his cell and headed for the back stairs. Cooper was waiting for him, as planned. He handed Jason a bag containing a change of clothes and a gun. Neither man anticipated problems, but it was in their best interests to be prepared just in case.

The two men snuck up the back stairwell and managed to avoid detection. They had almost reached the exit when all hell broke loose. Gunshots rang out in the corridor. Chaos quickly erupted. Jason fired his gun and ducked for cover. After quickly assessing the situation, Jason made a break for the door. He had nearly made the few short feet when he felt the familiar sensation of being shot. Cursing darkly he took cover and regrouped his thoughts. Jake and Elizabeth needed him. He had to make it out alive. Jason might be his son's only hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Breathless and dirty, Jason tripped through the back door at the safe house, slamming the glass sheet behind him. Shedding the prison blue button down, Jason dropped the paper sack and ran his hand down the side of an antique secretary, applying just enough pressure to trigger the spring-loaded door and reveal a glock 9 mm and a fully-charged cell phone.

Pressing the call button twice, Jason traced his fingers over the freshly polished barrel and waited.

_"Corinthos"_

"I'm here."

"Uh huh," surrounded by PCPD's finest, Sonny stepped out to his deck, trying not raise suspicions.

_"Jake?"_

"Nothing...your colleague?"

Jason shook his head, pursing his lips…Cooper Barret was Three, Jason knew it, and he wouldn't mourn the death of the young man…but still Jason hated when people were hurt on his account, _"Shot…Elizabeth?"_

"En route."

Jason sighed, closing the little black cell phone before returning it to the charger. He stepped to the front of the house and moved the sheer drape slightly, allowing him a clear view of the street and watched as the black Escalade pulled up the road. He grew more aware of his nerves by the second…_how was he going to tell her that their son had been stolen by the man she'd dedicated her life to?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fighting the urge to race up the driveway, Elizabeth walked with a quickening pace, desperation clicking with every snap of her sandals. She needed to see Jason, now, needed to know he was okay.

Standing at the door, she nervously fidgeted with the small brass house-key the driver had given her. Placing the key in the doorknob, she took a small breath and started to turn when the door was suddenly yanked open from the inside and she found herself being pulled into the house by her elbow and quickly encased in the most amazing sensation she could ever remember. She stayed for a moment, not wanting to let the rest of the world in and wrapped her arms around Jason, returning his embrace.

Elizabeth pulled back, regretfully, and looked at his face, he was filthy. She couldn't believe he was really there…just having him near her renewed her calm and gave her focus. Elizabeth took his face in her hands wanting to feel he was there, and then slowly ran them down his shoulders to his arms where she stopped, and went pale.

Jason watched her inspection, fighting the urge to smile outright, and grimaced slightly when she landed on his upper right bicep, where the bullet had grazed him, leaving behind an ugly scratch. He hadn't meant to scare her, he should've cleaned it before she got there, he'd just be distracted by the news…news, he was reminded, that she was going to hate hearing.

_"You were shot," _Elizabeth stated, pulling him down the hall to a large, marble-clad bathroom, throwing open the cupboards in search of a first aid kit. Elizabeth laughed out loud when she found not only a first aid kit, but what was paramount to a mobile care unit complete with IV bags and enough prescription pills to choke a horse. _"Wow,"_ she teased, _"to cure whatever ails you."_

Jason just watched her, a half-smile lighting his face from the inside out, as she tended his wound…disinfecting with hydrogen peroxide before wrapping his upper arm in gauze and tape. She disappeared momentarily beneath the sink and came back out with an ordinary plastic bag. Wrapping the plastic around his bandage, she secured it with surgical tape and turned to start the shower. Elizabeth busied herself, while he stared after her, mouth agape, finding him towels, soap and a razor. Then she let herself out of the bathroom, dropping the paper bag inside the room before closing the door as she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Elizabeth."_

She turned from the countertop where she had busied herself scrubbing tirelessly at the non-existant stain. Her heart stopping in her chest when their eyes locked and she knew, the reason she'd been brought here, whatever he had to tell her...it wasn't good.

Quickly sensation below her neck got fuzzy and she found herself sliding down to the floor, fighting to keep the voices at bay.

Jason lowered himself to where she sat and took her hands, starting with the good news, _"We got a lead today…I'm going to find Jake and bring him home."_

"Thank God, Jason…who has him?" her eyes filled with tears at the thought of her missing little boy. It broke her heart that he'd been taken, but it was the hope that was welling up inside of her that was driving her tears.

Jason let out an audible sigh allowing his head to fall between his shoulders before he could bring himself to meet her gaze and utter, "_It's Lucky."_  
Elizabeth felt the earthquake rip through her body and split her brain straight up the center. This could not possibly be right! She hadn't heard Jason clearly, did he say, _"Lucky?"_

Her confusion was screaming at him as loudly as if she were using a PA system and she'd only barely whispered the bastard's name. He should've done more, should've protected her, should've protected Jake…but this he could still do right and he was going to. Jason nodded his head, then continued, _"Stan went to General Hospital and looked for your medical file,"_ he waited for her to meet his gaze, _"it's missing."_

Burying her face in her hands, she shook her head mumbling, _"I don't understand."_

"The paternity test was…"

Elizabeth stared at him breathless, tears streaming down her face, as she muttered, _"in my medical file." _

Jason pulled her into her arms, smoothing the hair on the top of her head, offering her comfort the only way he could, hating himself for delivering the blows one at a time and knowing there was nothing he could do to lessen the pain. _"When you're ready, I'll need you to call Lucky, see if you can figure out where he's gone."_

Elizabeth nodded, looking up to meet his strong, concerned stare and said, _"give me a phone."_

Jason watched her carefully, she was far too calm…there would be more, it would be equal in force to a tidal wave and he'd have to watch for it. If it weren't Jake who was missing, he would NEVER leave her like this, with the bottom of her life dropped out from beneath her. He handed her the cell phone and watched as she tapped out Lucky's phone number.

_"Voicemail,"_ she mumbled, sitting up as she rolled her eyes, wiping the tears beneath them dry. _"Lucky, its Liz…I was hoping to hear from you, get an update, call when you can,"_ and hung up the phone.

Elizabeth sat for a minute, sucking her lips, and then rapidly dialed seven digits, _"Luke," _she sighed audibly, tears filling her eyes, _"where are you?"_ Jason anxiously watched her listen to Luke's reply fighting the instinct to rip the phone from her hand and demand to know where that worthless son of a bitch was hiding their son.

Elizabeth faltered stuttering, _"What do you mean…"_ she listened further,_ "Do you know where he went??" _

Jason watched Elizabeth nod silently taking in her father-in-law's words. She scratched a word on the small white tablet in front of her and turned the pad of paper so Jason could read SAVANNAH. He nodded, getting up to pace the length of the kitchen, pumping his fist to expend some energy.

By the time he turned his head; she'd locked herself in the bathroom and turned the tap on the shower. Jason, ashamed, walked quickly to the bathroom door, tapping gently – he leaned his head onto the door and said, _"Elizabeth?"_

"I…just…need…a minute," she gulped out, trying desperately to find strength while she was drowning in betrayal. How could she have been so stupid? Her lies, her betrayal, the lies she had told to save her husband may have cost her their son! The price was too high!

Jason stood in that very spot until he heard the tap close and her moan, a sound that moved him in ways he had no business thinking, as she slipped into the hot bath. He turned his head, catching glimpse of the phone she had discarded on the cocktail table. Sam, he thought. With evidence leading to Lucky, Jason didn't know what to think about Sam. Something there still wasn't right, and he didn't want her to know too much.

He dialed her phone number and waited till she answered, _"Hello?"_

"Sam."

"Jason, I've been worried sick, the cops have been asking questions – they said you broke out of lockup and that they shot you?!? What's going on? Where are you?"

"I-I'm okay."

"Jason, what is going on? I thought you were going to let Diane try and get the charges dropped or work on your defense. You never mentioned that you were going to break out!"

Jason scratched his brow, biding his patience, _"I have something I need to do, but I wanted to get in touch with you first. Let you know I'll be out of touch for a while."_

Sam sighed, inspecting the ends of her hair, _"Is there something I can do? I hate to just stay behind, I feel so useless, and we used to do these things together…look, why don't you let me talk to Amelia…"_

Jason was distracted, turning to see Elizabeth, still damp from her bath as she made her way to the sofa and looked at him expectantly. Jason disconnected the call without another word as she started, "_You're going after Lucky."_

Jason nodded, _"Elizabeth, I have to…if he knows that Jake is my son,"_

Elizabeth held up her hand to stop his explanation, _"I'm going with you."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"For the last time, no!"_ Jason's mind was screaming as he stood inches from her face. How was it possible to skip from wanting nothing more than to hold her all day and calm her fears away to wanting to rip all of those beautiful chestnut curls straight from her scalp in a matter of seconds? The woman was infuriating!

_"Jason! I am not some little porcelain doll you have to cradle and protect! Jake is my son too! My choices put him at risk and I'm going with you to get him back!"_ God, this man was exasperating! Why couldn't he see that her need to get to their son was just as strong as his?!? What did she have to do to convince the men in her life that she was fully capable of taking care of herself and her children?!?

Jason considered her obstinate stance and shook his head, "_You'll distract me, Elizabeth. I have to be focused, it's too important for Jake! I won't risk…"_

"You're not leaving me here." She looked at him stubbornly. _"Jason, what happened to letting me make my own decisions?"_

"Its different this time, and you know it," he was teetering dangerously on the edge of breaking and he didn't want to fight with Elizabeth. _Why couldn't she understand? _He was afraid! He was scared out of his ever-loving mind that she would try and stop him from dealing with Lucky and he'd have to do what she asked. He couldn't risk her welfare by railroading through her to choke the bastard out. Then Lucky would be free to hurt Jake, Elizabeth, and Cameron again – and Jason would be left hating Elizabeth for choosing that worthless piece of pond scum yet again.

_"You think I'm going to get in your way, don't you…when you, when you confront Lucky."_

His eyes snapped to hers, _how in the hell did she read him so clearly?_

"Jason." She walked over to him, placing her hand gently on his arm, "_he took my son. Put his welfare in danger and accused me of not caring for Jake enough to keep him safe." _The angles of her face, usually soft, had gone hard as he watched her plead with him, _"Jake is the most amazing thing I've ever done, and I'm not going to let ANYONE swoop in and put him at risk. And you are wasting time."_

"Elizabeth," Jason uttered, shaking his head, still unsure.

_"I have lost ENOUGH. Our son was snatched while he was in MY care by a man I brought into his life and fought to keep there. I NEED TO GO. He is OUR son Jason, and I'm going with you to get him back." _Elizabeth turned her heal, walking purposefully into the garage where she stopped, taunting him with the keys she'd snagged off the hook. _"Now, Jason...as I see it, we have one more decision to make."_

"What's that?" he ran his hand over his weary eyes...he couldn't take another fight with her, not today.

_"Do you drive, or do I?"_


	8. Chapter 8

AN:

Okay I know I keep throwing out the twists but it so worth ut at the end.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Sam retrieved the cell phone from its hiding spot and dialed a now familiar number. _"Hey, its me. I have some news for you. Can't you get that brat to shut up? ... Fine, I'll wait." _She paced the living room anxiously. _"That's better. Like I was saying I have some news. Jason broke out of jail. I think he's looking for Jake. ... You better hope those false leads we planted work. ... I know you hired the best. Still... Yeah, I guess. When are you leaving the country? ... Good. Perfect, actually. Hopefully, Lucky will be dead and Jason will be back in jail. Then all that will be left is dealing with that whore. ... Yes, I know I it needs to look like an accident. I'll keep you posted. ... Of course Jason isn't going to call, he's on the run. He has some computer geek living here. I can pump the information out of him. ... Ha ha if I have to the boy could probably use a good lay. Damn it doesn't that kid ever shut up. ... Yeah right. ... Fine. Bye." _Sam hung the phone up, returning it to its hiding spot. She breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was going as planned.

Spinelli stood at the top of the stairs, frozen in shock. For once in his life he was actually speechless. _Sam was involved with the taking of the Innocent One? How was this possible?_ Though it certainly seemed like Sam was involved. And it looks like she had help too. Spinelli shook his head. This was most definately not good news. If Sam knew where the Innocent One had been taken to, or helped to plan the abduction, and set up the Blonde One's most undeserving brother to take the fall Stone Cold would want to know. Immediately. He would also want proof.

Spinelli stopped dead in his tracks at the thought. _Why didn't Stan catch this?_ He knew J9000 wasn't as good as the Jackal but still he should have caught this. Maybe this was his chance to prove himself once and for all. Spinelli headed quietly back to his most unfortunately pink room. _"Time for the Jackal to get to work," _he said to himself settling in with his laptop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She placed the phone down and rushed to Jake. _"It's okay sweetheart, Momma's here. No one is ever going to take you from me. Not even your Daddy. I can't believe how simple it was to mislead him. Let's just hope you get my brains." _She told the baby as she rocked him gently _"now...where was I? Oh," she picked up her tune right where she'd left off, "if Uncle Sonny cuts him down, I'll throw Lizzie in the lake and I'll watch her drown…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The silence in the Escalade was nearly deafening. It was also driving Jason crazy. Elizabeth had barely spoken to him since they left Port Charles. Never in his life had he wanted to hear Elizabeth's voice more then he did in this moment. Jason knew she was hurting and angry. Well so was he. _"It's a long drive to Georgia. Are we not going to talk the entire time?"_

"I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight either Elizabeth. I just want you to understand."

"I do but I'm not going to stop you from doing whatever it takes to find Jake."

"Even if it mean I have to kill Lucky in the process? Can you live with that?" Jason asked her bluntly.

"He took our son and then blamed me. The person I loved doesn't exist anymore. I don't care what happens to him. I'm not going to stop you."

Jason looked over at Elizabeth, he knew that her words were spoken in anger, but could see the honesty burning through her eyes. It was that honesty that worried him. If she had finally let go over her obligation to Lucky, cut those times to him, then maybe when this was all over and Jake was home safe, they could finally work on whatever it was between them. Maybe they could try to be a family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spinelli tapped at his keyboard furiously. This was most definately the most important work he had ever done. Stone Cold had been like a much bigger, scary, brooding older brother to him and there was no way he could fail. Slowly files came up on his screen. He backtracked each one locating its source. Each and every time, they led right back to Sam.

_Why would she do this?_ Spinelli didn't understand. Hurting an innocent baby was just evil. Sam was obviously not the person she portrayed herself to be. The fact angered Spinelli. Stone Cold trusted the not so fair Samantha and she took advantage of his naturally good nature. The more files Spinelli found the angrier he got. Anger was a new emotion for him. He didn't let things bother him easily. This however shook him. As soon as all the evidence damning Sam was ready he printed it out. Gathering it into a pile he looked at it and wondered what to do next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason took the hotel key and thanked the clerk. This was a much nicer place than he usually stayed in but he wasn't alone. They had been driving for nearly a day. Elizabeth was finally talking to him and he didn't want to mess it up. _"I got the room." _Jason said after stepping outside to meet elizabeth.

_"That's nice." _she said even acknowledging him. _"Do you know anything about that statue over there?"_

"Yeah. There was this girl whose lover was a sailor and he had left on a ship. She waited for him everyday with her dog."

"He never came home did he?"

"No. He didn't."

"This reminds me of the statue of the little girl back in Port Charles."

"So you did go see it."

"Yeah. It was quite a hike alone. This girl has the same longing and sadness around her."

"I guess she does. We should get some sleep. We're both exhausted."

"I don't think I can. I miss Jake so much."

"I know you do. I feel the same way. Neither one of use is going to be of much use if we don't get some rest. We'll find Lucky tomorrow and get some answers. Okay?"

"You're right. It'll be better for Jake if we wait." Elizabeth replied. Jason just nodded and followed her up to their room. He knew that Elizabeth and Jake's lives depended on him. And he wasn't willing to even contemplate failing. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Jason woke early the next morning, trying to focus on the bright orange numbers from his distorted angle and read 4:45am. _Shit._ He'd barely gotten five hours of sleep…he and Elizabeth had checked into the suite around 8pm and quickly split into their separate rooms, but knowing she was so close was enough to keep his skin crawling with pins and needles and he was restless long into the night.

Jason got up, slipping on a pair of navy blue running shorts and running shoes, and quietly slipped out the door. He had to get some of this frustration burned off and he was simply out of ideas. Jason knew he was Jake's best chance but his head had to be clear…_damn that woman and her frustratingly adorable stubborn streak_, he smiled to himself, running along River Street in the pale glow of the rising sun.

He needed a plan. Jason knew there were some old families in Savannah…he needed someone well plugged into the community, somebody connected, and he knew just where to start.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth looked around panic-stricken, fighting to remember the events of yesterday and where exactly she was. Flipping on the bedside lamp, she turned her phone and dialed ten digits, apologizing as a tired voice answered, _"Sorry to call so early Gram, but I figured Cameron was already up watching cartoons."_

"I've never seen anything like my great-grandson. Up before the sun, and ready for breakfast. How are you dear, any word on Jake?"

"We haven't found him yet, but I think we're close." Elizabeth twisted the spiral cord from the rotary phone with her right index finger, hesitating, _"things are going to be very different when Jake comes home, Gram."_

"Well, the important thing is that you bring that boy home!"

Elizabeth smiled knowing that Audrey might change her tune once she understood that a big part of those differences would include Jason's involvement in their lives. Her reaction wouldn't change, Elizabeth knew she'd be facing a repeat performance of the last time she and Jason had gotten close…but it didn't matter. Jason was a good man, he would do everything he could to keep her boys from harm, and she wouldn't try and keep him from Jake any longer…it wasn't fair, not to Jason, not to Jake.

_"How's Cam?"_

Audrey sighed, running an aged hand over her weary face,_ "He's asking a lot of questions I don't have answers to. I just keep telling him that you and his Daddy love him very much and will be home soon and that you'll answer all of his questions when you get back…I don't know what else to say."_

"No, that's good Gram, thank you for looking after him. Can I say hi?" Elizabeth fought back tears at the thought of tearing her beautiful little boy from the father he'd grown to love and count on, but it couldn't be helped. She'd promised Jason that she'd stay out of his way when he was dealing with Lucky…and she wouldn't go back on her word…not to him, not now, not ever.

_"Mommy?"_

"Hi Baby! Are you having fun with Gram?"

"Yeah. Where you at? You coming home? Where's browther?"

Elizabeth steadied herself knowing she couldn't possibly answer his questions over the phone, _"I'm on a trip with a very good friend of mine, you remember Mister Jason?"_

"Cycles"

"That's right," Elizabeth laughed, _"he played motorcycles with you at the house that day…and he played with you on the swings at the park, remember?"_

"Are you at the park with Mister Jason?"

"No baby, we're just going to pick up Jake…but we'll be home before you know it and then everything will be better. Okay, baby?"

"Kay, Mommy."

"Mommy loves you, Cam, very much."

"Love you too Mommy." Cam held the phone out for Audrey, already distracted by Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.

_"Be safe, Elizabeth, and be strong. Cam will be fine, just focus on getting Jake home safe, and tell Lucky we love him."_

Elizabeth stifled a groan and said, _"Thank you Gram, for everything," _placing the telephone back on its base.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fresh from her shower, Elizabeth opened her door. Nearly bowled over by the unmistakable smell of freshly brewed coffee, her curiosity took her straight to the balcony where Jason sat, furiously making notes on the hotel tablet.

Elizabeth leaned on the door frame, enjoying the view, before revealing her presence. _"Good morning,"_ she said quietly, taking the seat opposite him as he looked up at her, pen trapped between his teeth.

Jason smiled at her, pouring her coffee as he indicated to her covered plate, _"I ordered you an omelet, hope you don't mind, I thought you might be hungry when you got up." _He tucked the pen and notepad into his jeans, watching her pick at her breakfast he continued, _"did you get any sleep?"_

"Some," she looked at him closely, Jason looked alert, but not well-rested. Clearly he was running on adrenaline and caffeine and while she would've preferred that he had gotten a decent night's sleep, she knew that she could always trust Jason and his judgment. Elizabeth nodded to his barely touched plate of food, wiping her mouth with the white linen napkin before she said, _"You should probably eat too, we'll both need to be running on both engines today."_

He smiled, picking up his fork and dug into his meal. He hadn't even felt hungry since he'd heard Jake was missing, but this…now, with her, eating a meal together, it was worthwhile. Besides, Jason figured, she was right…last thing he needed was his judgment clouded by low blood sugar.

Sitting back in his chair, Jason sipped his coffee, watching Elizabeth polish off the last of her toast, _"I found Lucky."_

Elizabeth glanced at her watch, 6:30 – _"When?"_

_"This morning, I…uh, I couldn't sleep so I went for a run, got to thinking…how would I find him…Savannah's about the size of Port Charles, easy for a man with a baby to get lost here…it could take days maybe weeks for us to find him on our own. Plus, I didn't want to risk him seeing you or I, or the two of us, so I contacted a business associate in the area."_

"Has he seen Jake?"

Jason shook his head, not meeting her eyes, _"But Allister said Lucky was already on his radar. Said he'd been acting strange, suspicious somehow," _Jason ran his index finger across his chin watching Liz and continued, _"he runs Lady Luck, the gambling boats, said Lucky's been in more than once."_

Silence sat between them for a minute as Jason waited for her to ask questions…try and fight for Lucky's innocence, but nothing came. He sighed with relief as he realized she was really in this with him. This time they were on the same side and they would see this through to the end, together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason and Liz pulled up outside of the row house Allister's men had led them to. They watched the lead car pull away and parked opposite the two-story, dark-green, dilapidated home. Elizabeth reached across the gearshift, squeezing Jason's hand, _"Oh my God!" _She looked frantically from one end of the street to the next, _"How could he bring my baby here?!?"_

Jason looked over, _"We're going to get him back."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jason took Elizabeth back to the River Street Inn, walking her up to their room as they spoke. He checked her cell phone for charge and signal then handed it back to her. "_I'm going to call you as soon as I have Jake. Keep this cell phone on you at all times, take it into the bathroom with you, Elizabeth."_

She eyed him suspiciously, armed with a witty retort when he continued, _"I'm serious, Elizabeth, we don't know who Lucky's been working with and since I don't know Allister all that well, I'd rather not trust you with one of his guards…just in case."_

Elizabeth nodded, understanding he was concerned for her safety, which was the reason for the cell phone. _"If you call and I don't answer…"_

Jason nodded, glad she was following along, _"I'm going to drop what I'm doing and come after you…leaving Lucky with Allister's men. The longer I leave Lucky with them the more of a chance that something could go wrong…do you follow?"_

Elizabeth nodded, looking down at her hands,_ "Jason…"_

He bit back a sigh, here it comes, he thought bracing himself to hear her beg for mercy on behalf of her half-witted husband.

She met his glare, fire burning in her eyes, _"Just take care of our son, if I don't answer the phone, don't you dare leave that sadistic bastard until you find our son."_

Jason stared after her as she walked towards the balcony. He glanced at his watch, knowing he had to go…he was going to let Allister's men handle the grab, but he wasn't going to let them out of his sight…there was too much at stake. Jason strode purposefully out to the balcony, grabbing Elizabeth by the back of her arms, pulled her around to face him and landed one long; hard kiss directly on her lips. His right hand cupped the side of her face as she gazed up at him clearly shocked, and he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucky stalked up the steps into the rented track house, smacking his keys on the table as he walked through the front door. Another wasted day…still nothing. Lucky fingered the cap on the bottle of Cuervo Gold, his tongue itching for a drop. _Where had the she-devil gone??_

Suddenly, Lucky felt someone move behind him. Turning a second too late he smelled something sickeningly sweet before the darkness set in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth flipped straight through the parenting magazine cover to cover without reading a single word. She ran her fingers over her lips where she could still feel Jason's kiss burned into her flesh. _What was that??_

Elizabeth stood, walking aimlessly around the room, straightening the bathroom towels, rotating the lamp shade until the center seam was perfectly perpendicular with the top of the nightstand, and rearranging the throw pillows on both beds and the sofa countless times. Finally, she couldn't take being cooped up in the suite anymore, grabbed her key and headed outside.

Elizabeth walked along the river front, the sea breeze blowing lightly to keep the heat at bay and found herself standing in front of The Waving Girl Statue. She bent down to read the inscription, _"The Waving Girl Statue honors Florence Margaret Martus. Martus was famous in the early 1900s for waving to all shipping traffic sailing into and out of Savannah. Waving for nearly 40 years at passing ships, the legend contends she was trying to locate the love of her life -- who was a sailor."_ Elizabeth swiped at her eyes, looking around to make sure nobody was watching. _How silly_, she thought, to be crying over a statue…a legend.

Elizabeth strolled down River Street dodging left and right to avoid the passers by, thinking all along about poor Margaret Martus. To spend her entire life pining after her one true love, watching for him at every corner, hoping he would disembark at every port call.

Elizabeth thought back to that fateful day, years ago, when Jason had asked her to leave Port Charles with him. Why hadn't she been brave enough to see then that he was what she really wanted? Why had she been so adamant that it was Lucky who was right for her?

Elizabeth started at the sound of a Harley pulling up the street and shook her head at the memory. She knew how Margaret Martus must have felt, for all those years, standing at the riverfront, waving down the ships, hoping for a glimpse of her one true love. To this day, every time a Harley engine revs up, she turns to see if maybe it's Jason, coming back for her after all this time.

Of course, it never is. She rubbed her lips, _how was it possible she could still feel his kiss?_ Her hand traveled to her abdomen, trying to calm the butterflies as she entered the café.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Jason,"_ the older gentleman extended his hand.

_"Geoffrey, Aidan,"_ Jason nodded at the Lieutenants warily eying their hostage. Lucky looked bad. Clearly Allister's men weren't pulling their punches when they interrogated the cop. _"He tell you anything?"_

Geoffrey spoke up, _"Nothing, Mr. Morgan. He swears he doesn't know anything about Jake, that he's here looking for Jake…but I say, why would a cop be looking for Mr. Morgan's son?"_

Lucky's eyes widened nearly popping out of his head as he found his footing and charged Jason. Quick to react, Jason stepped narrowly out of his way, sending Lucky head-first into the concrete wall.

Jason stared after him, noting his disproportionate reaction…_was it possible Lucky didn't know that Jake was his?? _He mind pitched at the possibility. _"Leave us," _he ordered and waited till the men had shut the door behind them to right Lucky's chair.

Jason leaned down, stopping less than an inch from Lucky's face and growled, _"Here's what's going to happen, Lucky. We are going to talk. I'm going to ask questions, you're going to give me answers." _He walked across the room grabbing an identical chair and placed it, backwards, in front of the prisoner. Jason straddled the chair and reached out to remove his gag.

Lucky coiled at the Enforcer's touch, determined to make Jason understand that his very touch was poison. _"What's going on Morgan? Did you take Jake? Are you hiding Helena? Liz trusted you, thought you were her friend."_

Jason responded with patience, _"What happens between Elizabeth and I will stay between us. What I want to know is, what have you done with my son?"_

Lucky shot him a confused look, _"Jake is MY son, Jason, not yours. He's mine and Elizabeth's…what's your angle Morgan?"_

Jason was speechless. Ordinarily he choose not to speak, but this time, it was completely involuntary. _Lucky didn't know!_ The information must've been planted. _How did Stan miss something this important?_

The fool continued on, "_You are not going to come between Elizabeth and me. The thought that she would ever, that you and she,"_ Lucky spat laughter at him, _"she would never go near you, Jason. That's why I'm here isn't it?"_

Jason felt his blood go cold as he listened to the worthless clot pass judgment where he had no bearing.

_"She'd never touch you, she knows you're nothing but a worthless mobster. You'll never be man enough to deserve a woman as good as Elizabeth."_

Jason sighed, shaking his head before he started, _"You're right, Lucky…I won't ever deserve her. But Jake IS my son, mine and Elizabeth's."_

"Why would she…"

"You lied to her for months Lucky! Addicted to pills, you slept with Maxie countless times! Do you even know the endless list of ways you abused her during that time?? What did you expect?!?"

"No…"

Jason felt his patience slipping away, maybe it was frustration with Stan for not double-checking his research, or with Sam for never being any of the things that Elizabeth was every day, but mostly he knew he was frustrated with this lunkhead for taking the gift that was his life with Elizabeth and Cameron and shitting all over it.

Lucky had no one to blame but himself and as he watched the younger man swallow the blow, he wondered why he had done it. _Why had he told Lucky, made sure he knew, that Jake was his son?_ He could've cleaned this up to leave Elizabeth's life in tact, her "family". It was selfish, he knew, she was the mother of his child and he wanted the life that Lucky didn't care enough about to treasure.

Jason sighed and reached over to release Lucky's binding. Lucky shook out his wrists and knees, cracking his neck as he adjusted on his seat. He looked Jason in the eye snarling, _"You won't ever get your hands on Elizabeth or MY son again. I'll make sure she knows about this Morgan, and she's going to hate you and even if what you say is true," _he shuddered at the thought, _"you'll never be allowed near MY son again."_

Jason snapped, lifting Lucky by the front of his shirt and pinning him against the wall, _"You never deserved her, Lucky," _he shoved him hard, turning to walk away.

Again, Lucky charged the enforcer. Jason reacted with lightening speed, bringing Lucky to his knees, where he sobbed, puking up blood.

Jason pumped his fist, walking out the door stopping to instruct the Lieutenants, _"He'll need a doctor, then let him go."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth met Jason in the suite after his call. As soon as she'd heard his voice she knew something was wrong. He was pacing the living room with greatening speed and as she sat with hesitation, expecting the worst.

Jason sat on the coffee table in front of her and took her hands, _"Lucky didn't have Jake."_

"I don't understand," Elizabeth shook her head tears filling her eyes, _"I thought there was evidence?"_

Jason nodded, rubbing her hands like they were kindling, scared beyond reason that he would lose this connection with her once the truth came out, "_the information must've been planted, I need to talk to Spinelli and Stan about that, but Lucky didn't," _he took a deep breath, _"didn't even know Jake was mine."_

She nodded, keeping eye contact, _"He knows now,"_ her voice shook.

Jason nodded, _"there's more."_

She waited, afraid to even breath, _"he-he's receiving medical at-attention."_

She hung her head, how had this happened? _"Is he – will he…"_

_"No, he was pretty badly banged up, but he'll pull through. Some broken ribs, probably a concussion, nothing life-threatening."_

He watched her, motionless, as she asked, _"Is there more?"_

He shook his head, _"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I should've had Spinelli double check Stan's findings. I shouldn't have let him goad me into telling him about Jake. He was so smug so certain that…" _he trailed off.

Elizabeth moved her hands so they enveloped his and whispered his name. His glassy eyes met hers and she offered him a weary half-smile. "_It doesn't matter, Jason. My marriage was over before it started." _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Jason felt guilty as hell, despite what Elizabeth had told him. He should have done a better job, double-checked Stan's results. Now they had no leads and no suspects. Jason had never felt more useless in his life. He felt like he had failed both Elizabeth and his son. Jason needed answers and he needed them now.

He picked up his cell phone and hit speed dial. _"This is the Jackal, press 1 to text, 2 for voicemail, even though voicemail is a completely antiquated form of communication ...wait for the beep." Damn it Spinelli! Where in the hell was he? _Jason hung the phone up without leaving a message.

Spinelli rushed into Sonny's office without knocking. _"What have I told you about knocking?"_

"But Go… Mr. Corinthos, sir this is of infinite importance."

"And haven't I told you to speak English?"

"I found something very important. St...I mean Jason should know right away."

"I already gave him all the information he needs to find Jake." Stan told him.

_"While the Jackal hates to criticize the awesome skills of J9000, you have made a grievous misjudgement."_

"Just tell me what you found." Sonny said trying to prevent a fight.

_"Lucky Spencer does not have baby Jake!"_

"What!?! That's not possible."

"Stan calm down. What makes you think this was a set up?"

Spinelli paced nervously, talking with his hands, _"I overheard the not-so-fair Samantha on the phone with an evil doer, the kidnapper who has baby Jake! They were talking about how they set up Lucky. So I did some digging and found all the evidence against Lucky was planted from Sam's computer!"_

Sonny locked eyes with Stan, standing quickly as he grilled the teen, _"Do you know anything about this accomplice?"_

Spinelli held a slip of paper for Sonny to take, _"I traced the number Sam called to an address."_

Sonny's phone rang before he could speak. _"Yeah?"_

"It's me. I have a problem."

"I heard. Stan and Spinelli are here now. Want me to put it on the speaker?"

"You better."

"Ok, Jason, go ahead."

"What in the hell happened Stan!?! I almost killed that useless prick."

"I don't know. I got sloppy, I'm sorry."

"Look, I get you're not thrilled with the situation but my personal life should not effect your work."

"I said I was sorry."

Jason sighed, _"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that there is a man in the hospital who not only received the beating of his life tonight but also found out that Jake's my son!"_

"Um, Stone Cold? Maybe the Jackal can offer a ray of sunshine that he found via his cyber skills?"

"What? Spinelli, you found something? Why were you even looking?"

"The Jackal overheard the not-so-fair Samantha on the phone about having set up the Deceived One."

"What did you find?"

"I tracked the information back to Sam and some other person and traced the call back to an address."

"What's the address?"

"You're just going trust this kid?" Stan spoke up.

Jason growled, _"You don't want to do this now Stan. Spinelli the address." _Spinelli recited it from memory. "_Thank you. Sonny I may need some back up."_

"No problem man. What ever you need. Just call me when you get there."

"I will."

"What about J9000?"

"Spinelli stay out of it." Jason said surprised Spinelli was defending Stan.

_"It's not his fault the Wicked One and the Demented One tricked him."_

"I can't think about it now. I need to find Jake. When I get back Sonny and I will deal with it." Jason told them before hanging up.

"Why did you do that?"

"What defend you to Stone Cold? You didn't want to feel his wrath did you?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then what it does it matter J9000?"

Sonny watched the two interact. Jason had blind faith in Spinelli. And after this Sonny had to admit he could be a valuable asset to the organization. It was something he would have to talk to Jason about.

She paced the small living room. _Where is she?_ Sam was almost an hour late. It was bad enough she couldn't leave the house. Stupid Amber Alert ruined that plan. Now she had to wait on Sam to bring them supplies. Finally she saw her friend's familiar car pull up to the house. _"It's about time."_

"I wanted to be sure I wasn't followed. You know how paranoid Sonny gets."

The blonde smiled thinking back. _"Yeah, I do. I still can't believe he fell for it."_

"Hell he was the easiest mark in a while."

"Nah, Jax was easier. But Hendricks he was the easiest by far. How much did we get from him?"

"Nearly two million dollars."

"That's right, chump." The blonde laughed. _"I have to admit running Port Charles was the most fun we've had in a long time."_

"Since D.C."

"Oh God that was fun. Europe is going to be the best yet. That kid is going be great bait."

"I know. And to think you lost one on purpose."

"Sonny would have never let me keep her and you know it."

"I know. Besides, I always wanted Jason's son and now I have him."

Jason walked through the suite and knocked gently on the door to her room. He still wasn't sure how she felt about what happened._ "Elizabeth?"_

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she opened the door.

_"No. Actually the opposite I hope." _Jason saw the confusion on her face and continued speaking. _"Spinelli thinks he found something."_

"That's good right?"

"I trust Spinelli. I knew Stan was annoyed with my lying I should have asked him to double check."

"Jason this isn't you're fault."

"I could have killed Lucky. I nearly did. How is that not my fault?"

"You feel guilty?"

"Damn right I do! How can you look at me after what I did?"

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him, as he let his head come to rest on hers, _"Because it was for our son. I know what you do, Jason. I don't care, that's not who you are. I also know you will do anything to get Jake back. I feel the same way."_

"Thank you. I really needed to hear that. You ready to get on the road?"

Elizabeth nodded, pulling back the door to reveal her fully packed suitcase, _"Where are we going?"_

"Bensonhurst." 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jason closed the car door behind her. Ordinarily he enjoyed a nice, long drive. Nothing like the lull of the open road, wind in your ears, to drown out your worries and make the world look new again. Today, however, was another story. Every minute on the road was a minute his son was in the hands of a stranger.

Jason bit his lip, as he walked around to his side of the car; he still had to tell Elizabeth the most troubling thing about the information Spinelli had found…Sam. One more way he was responsible for everything going wrong.

They had been on the road for nearly an hour when Jason heard, soft and off-key, _"Take a look at my girlfriend, she's the only one I got, ba ba da da, not much of a girlfriend…"_ Elizabeth stopped, suddenly, a sly smile lighting her face as Jason laughed out loud. _"What?!?"_

Jason shook his head, _"Please, continue," _he bated her.

_"You're just jealous because you don't know the words."_

Jason nodded, grinning ear to ear, happier than he'd been in months. Man, he'd missed the way she lit up from her smile. Jason shifted uncomfortably in his seat, God she was beautiful.

_"What's the matter, Morgan? Can't hold a tune?"_

"Oh, no…I'll leave that all to you," he laughed out, _"really, go on, go on, I told you I like when you sing."_

Elizabeth smiled at the memory, shaking her head,_ "that was one of the most pathetic Christmas trees in the history of trees wasn't it?"_

Jason shrugged, _"it was a good Christmas."_

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, _"The best." _She reached down digging through the diaper bag, _"I'm just going to check in on Cameron."_

Jason nodded, trying not to listen as she greeted Audrey, _"Hi Gram…uh huh. No, no, Gram, listen…we're still on the road, I'm just checking in on Cameron."_

"He did?" Elizabeth bit her lip, clearly upset,_ "did he get back to sleep?"_ She listened closely, shaking her head, _"Okay, Gram, no…hopefully just another day or two, it's hard to say."_

"No…no," she shook her head vehemently, _"don't wake him, poor guy…just tell him I called and that I love him."_

"Thanks, Gram, okay…" she closed the phone and turned to stare out the window.

_"Nightmare?"_

"Yeah, he had a dream that a monster took Jake, and was up for hours crying," she looked at Jason, tears stinging her eyes, _"He has been through so much."_

Jason reached over and squeezed her hand, spotting a diner off the next exit; he turned into the off-ramp.

_"Where are we going?"_

"I thought maybe we'd get breakfast…stretch our legs."

"Jason, we can't stop, we have to get to Jake."

"We won't stop for long."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth ordered for the two of them, where had Jason taken off to? She looked around the diner/truck stop. Not the most savory place she'd ever eaten, but the coffee was good and the bacon greasy so that was something.

Just before their food arrived, Jason came around the corner, hands behind his back and sat across from her.

She dug into her breakfast, talking with a full mouth, _"Whatcha hiding?" _

Jason sighed, the smile was back, quietly he placed his treasure on the table, explaining, _"They're brothers."_

Elizabeth covered her mouth with the paper napkin, quickly swallowing her food. _"Jason,"_ her smile was as big as that diner was dirty and he loved every second.

Elizabeth studied the pair of bears, touching the _"South of the Border" _T-shirt lightly, laughing. _"The boys will love them."_

"Good," he smiled, shoving something into his pocket, as they polished off their breakfast and got back on the road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucky laid at an incline in his hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. The ticking seconds hand on the wall clock lulled him into a mid-day nap. Seemed like all he did was stew and sleep, guess that's what it takes to heal – physically or emotionally.

When he woke, it was to Luke's cackle of laughter at the sitcom on Lucky's television. _"Dad?" _He asked, mildly disoriented.

_"Hey Cowboy,"_ Luke stood from the chair to stand next to his son, _"they tell me you ran into a wall with your face…and your ribs."_

Lucky grunted in reply. Tears stung his eyes, threatening to fall,_ "I need you to do something for me."_

Luke watched his son, waiting for orders to call Elizabeth or check in on Cameron or his Mother.

_"I need you to not ask any questions, but find out what I need to do to file for an annulment from Elizabeth."_

Luke stood completely still a minute, contemplating his options, this didn't make any sense! What did… _"Cowboy…"_

"Dad, don't." He held up a hand stopping him, "Jake's not my son." He couldn't look Luke in the eye, he was so ashamed, his own wife, the woman he'd loved for half of his life had betrayed him, left him cuckold for the world to see.

Luke set his chin and left to call Alexis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason pulled silently into the parking lot. After the fourteen hour drive, he needed a shower and a good night sleep. It was already after nine. He glanced over at Elizabeth, who slept against the door and left her locked in the car while he got them a couple of rooms.

The bed and breakfast was an old, run-down Victorian house, but the beds looked clean and the inn-keeper was a sweet old woman who informed him several times that breakfast would be served at 7:30 sharp, so if he and his friend wanted breakfast they'd have to be dressed and seated by that early hour.

He smiled as he smacked the keys against his hand and strolled back to the car. He opened passenger door and woke Elizabeth with a gentle, _"Hey,"_

"Jason?" disoriented, she tried to wrap her mind around where on Earth they were.

_"We're in Bensonhurst, at the Pine Tree Bed and Breakfast,"_ she nodded as he unclipped her belt and took her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her into the B&B. He smelled like heaven, she thought idly, thankful he'd been with her through the horrifying ordeal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Showered and feeling like a new man, Jason stepped through the double French doors onto the wrap-around porch that ran along all of the rooms. His eyes roamed to Elizabeth's door, lit from the inside, he could faintly make out her shadow…groaning, he forced himself to look away.

Moments later, he was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard her exit her room to sit in one of the weather-worn rocking chairs. Jason turned towards her, leaning on the rails, _"Couldn't sleep?"_

Elizabeth shook her head, _"Every time I close my eyes I see that empty stroller. I will never be able to tell you, or Jake, how deeply I regret turning my back on him for long enough that somebody could…"_ she trailed off unable to finish.

Jason knelt before her, stilling her rocking chair, _"We're going to find him."_ He knew he needed to tell her about Sam, he was just having trouble finding the words.

_"Jason? What is it? Did something happen?"_

"Spinelli, the reason he looked into Stan's research wasn't because of my phone call. He knew before I called that Lucky didn't have Jake."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she waited for him to continue.

_"He, uh, he overheard Sam on the phone. She…she's responsible for Jake's kidnapping."_

"I don't understand, Sam's here in Bensonhurst? We're coming after Sam?"

Jason scratched his brow…unsure how to explain, _"No, it sounds like she's working with somebody…and that person is who has Jake, that's who we're going after."_

Elizabeth nodded. _"What happens now?"_

_"Tomorrow morning first thing we'll go to the house and see what we're up against, then go from there. I want to make sure we know what we're walking into so we don't risk Jake."_

Elizabeth nodded, tears falling unchecked down her cheeks.

Jason felt the knife turning in his chest as he hung his head, _"I'm so sorry."_

Her eyes snapped to the top of his head as she started, _"Sam made her own choices, Jason. You have nothing to be sorry for. I know you would never put our son at risk…please look at me."_

"I don't know how you can ever forgive me, first Lucky…now Sam." Jason stood and turned his back to her, gripping the railing tightly.

Elizabeth came up behind him placing a small hand on his back. Jason turned at her touch reaching out to dry her tears with his thumbs he took her face in his hands and pulled her towards him, kissing her gently. Elizabeth parted her lips, a small moan escaping as his kiss deepened. Her hands traveled to the seam of his shirt, aching to feel his skin against hers, and wrapped around his back to pull him closer.

_"Ahem,"_ they pulled apart, looking over at the elderly inn-keeper who raised an eyebrow at them, shaking her head, and returned to her room.

Elizabeth laughed quietly as Jason kissed the top of her head,_ "Busted."_

"We should probably get some sleep."

Elizabeth nodded, turning at her door, _"Jason?"_

"Hmm"

"Good night."

"Good night, Elizabeth." 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jason tossed and turned for hours before giving up the idea of sleep entirely. His mind was racing to fast to even consider sleep.

Sam had played him...she was involved in Jake's kidnapping! He had nearly killed Lucky, not that the prick didn't deserve it. And Elizabeth, oh God, she was just in the next room. Their kiss was burned in his mind, and on his lips. In hindsite, it was probably a good thing they'd been interrupted. Jason knew exactly how far he'd have let it go. He wanted Elizabeth, there wasn't a doubt in his mind about that. This just wasn't the time or place to act on it.

He paced the room frantically, hoping to release some energy, but soon gave up that idea as well. Nothing seemed to be helping. Making a quick decision, Jason grabbed his keys and a small bag. He left his room with no real plan...at least no conscious plan.

But when he found himself outside of a familiar Bensonhurst address, it was really no surprise.

Setting up surveillance seemed like was second nature. It was something he could do with his eyes closed. Good thing, he thought, aware that his mind was less than focused on the task.

It was just too personal. His hands shook slightly, knowing Jake could be feet away. The equipment was nearly installed when a dog began to bark from inside the house. Jason froze, pressing himself up against the alumnum siding. Three long minutes later, the inscescent noise stopped, leaving the house silent once again. Taking a deep breath, Jason finished the job as swiftly as he could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason waited till five before waking Elizabeth. She glared at him as she took mug of piping hot coffee from his extended hand. Elizabeth was clearly not a morning person. She threw on some some sweats, not bothering to remove her sleep clothes first, and met him in the Escalade. _"So, what's the plan?"_

"We need to make sure Jake is in that house before we do anything else."

"How do you plan to do that?" Instead of an answer Jason handed her a small monitor. _"When did you do this?"_

"Last night. I couldn't sleep. I decided to get an early start."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Not really. You know I don't need much."

"But even you need sleep Jason."

"I know, but this, getting our son back home, safe…it's more important than anything I might need at this point." Jason parallel parked down the street from the residence.

Flicking the monitor on, he moved closer to Elizabeth so they could both see the screen. Several minutes of silence ticked by before they heard a baby's cry.

Relief flooded through them both – Jake. It had to be.

A tall blonde woman appeared suddenly on the screen. They couldn't quite make her out...but they could clearly see Jake. He looked...he looked fine!

Elizabeth sat back in her seat hard, hand on her heart, breathing a sigh of relief. Jason was still trying to formulate a plan when the women turned around. Jason's blood ran hot then cold. He couldn't believe who he saw. How was this even possible? Elizabeth's movement caught Jason's eyes and pulled him from his thoughts. _"No. You can't go in there."_

"What? Jason that bitch has our son!"

"Elizabeth, stop! We have to think this through! Courtney's dead! The virus…we saw her! This can't be right!"

"Well you can ask her after she gives us our son!"

"Elizabeth, we have to think this through! If that's Courtney…" he shook his head, it couldn't be, could it? _"Look at him. He looks good. I don't think she' going to hurt him. But if we go in there half-cocked, then she could snap and Jake could get caught in the cross-fire!"_

"You're serious? You want me to leave Jake with that... I don't believe what I'm hearing."

"Look at me. I know it's hard to leave him but I need to talk to Sonny before..."

"Sonny? I have to wait till you talk to Sonny?" Elizabeth said covering her face with her hands.

_"I'm sorry, but Courtney's his sister. I can't just go in there. There's too much I don't know." _Jason was riddled with guilt over having to tell her no. All he wanted was to go in there and get his son, consequences be damned.

Elizabeth's sobs filled the Escalade. _"Please don't cry. I hate this too. I can't risk something happening to Jake or you. I need help. Just let me call Sonny. I promised you I will get our son back, Elizabeth, and I meant it." _

Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to answer, but she finally nodded.

The short dive to the hotel was completely silent. Jason knew Elizabeth was hurt and angry, but he needed the time calling Sonny would give him. Somehow, he needed to process what was happening. Two people he had once cared for, trusted, and welcomed into his life had stolen his son. They betrayed him in the worst possible way. Elizabeth followed Jason into his room and lay on the bed. He pulled out his phone and dialed Sonny's number. _"It's me."_

"Are you there?"

"We got here last night."

"Did something happen?"

"We found Jake. He's...he seems okay."

"What do you mean seems? You don't have him?"

"No. We ran in to a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"The woman who took Jake, it's I mean, it could be – it looks like Courtney has Jake."

Sonny shook himself in disbelief, _"What?!? Courtney, as in my sister?"_

"Yeah."

"That can't be right Jason…why would Courtney take Jake when her son, Spencer is with Cassadine? You didn't get Jake because..."

"She' still your sister. I didn't want to just..."

Sonny cursed, _"You did the right thing, it must have been hell walking away."_

"Elizabeth's furious."

"I don't blame her. Tell her I'll there in about two hours."

"See you then." Jason closed the phone and sat on the bed. _"Sonny said he was on his way."_

"Fine."

"Elizabeth, please don't be mad."

"It feels like you're putting Sonny before us, again."

"That's not it at all. There was no way I could get Jake alone. It's too risky. I know you want him back. I do too, but I can't let my emotions control me. I have to use my head."

"I don't know how you do it. It just hurts so much." Jason pulled her into his arms and let her cry. He knew she needed the release. The last few days had been hell. Soon her breathing evened out signaling to Jason she was asleep. Holding Elizabeth like this felt so right. Jason allowed his mind to think about what would happen once they had Jake back. There was only one thing Jason was sure of, he wanted his family. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sonny held the phone long after Jason had disconnected, looking up to see Carly outside his office, stunned.

_"Stop! Sonny, stop!"_ She moved quickly, posturing in front of his desk as the mobster rolled his eyes.

_"What are you doing here, Carly?"_

"You're not going, Sonny!"

"You heard Jason! I know you were listening outside the door!" Sonny shook his head, so much was still unclear._ "The kidnapper who took Jake looks like Courtney! Why would somebody do that, Carly?!? Unless they're trying to get to me!"_

Carly watched in wonder as Sonny strode past her, _"Leticia!" _she bellowed up the stairs.

_"Yes, Mrs. Jax?"_

"Mr. Corinthos and I will be back late tonight. Don't go ANYPLACE without Max or Milo. And I want you to call my cell phone right away if Jerry comes anywhere near my boys."

Sonny stared after her as she walked through the door, _"Jerry?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Elizabeth,"_ Jason whispered from atop his steed.

She turned to face him, smile lighting her face as the wind whipped her hair into a curly frenzy, _"You've found Jake!"_ She watched him lean over and place the sleeping infant in her arms.

Jason leapt effortlessly from the stallion, landing softly on the grassy meadow. _"I'll always give you what you want, Elizabeth. Just choose me."_

Elizabeth looked at him, a smiling pulling at her lips…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason jumped, suddenly pulled from his sleep. What the…? He snatched up the phone, jarring Elizabeth awake.

_"Morgan," _Jason rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he listened to the caller.

Elizabeth signaled she was heading to the bathroom as he grunted his third, _"okay"._

"What?!?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, Sonny…Elizabeth…"

"Right."

"Okay…we'll meet you there."

He paced the room over, she was already unhappy they'd had to leave Jake. When she heard…oh man, he shook his head, _why me? _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason and Elizabeth had waited fifteen minutes, per Sonny's instructions, then found themselves back on Courtney's street…waiting.

Elizabeth fumed as they sat in the Escalade. _"Carly?!? Of all the people, Carly?!?"_

Jason offered her a hapless half-smile, "_She was at Sonny's when I called."_

"She hates me Jason! She and Courtney were thick as thieves, like sisters! I wouldn't even be surprised…"

Jason stopped her there, _"Carly didn't know anything about Jake's kidnapping. She's had her boys taken too, remember? The two of you may not be the best of friends, but she would never put another mother through that, Elizabeth. You're going to have to trust me."_

"I fail to see…"

"If this woman," he pointed down the street at the offending house, _"is actually Courtney!?!" _He shook his head vehemently…_how did this happen??_ _"Maybe Carly can make her see that Jake belongs with us and I won't have to…deal with my own ex-wife, who is supposed to be dead, to get back our son!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carly made a bee line for the black, armored, SUV. Slamming the door shut behind her, she joined Sonny in the back seat. _"How are you?"_

Jason deferred to Elizabeth to answer for them, _"How would you be, Carly?"_

"Sorry for asking, princess purity! Maybe if you would've gotten down from your pedestal for a minute or two, Jason would've been in a better position to protect his son!"

Carly caught the stricken look Elizabeth sent Jason as she dug in deeper, _"That's right. I know! I know Jake is Jason's son. How could you?!? He's done everything for you! And this is how you repay him? You steal his son?!?"_

Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing, and one look at Elizabeth's tear-stained face sent him into a rage.

_"Carly!" _Jason boomed from his seat, _"Enough! This isn't getting us anywhere! Right now, we need to focus on Jake!"_

He flipped on the monitor handing it back to Sonny and Carly, indicating at the tall, blonde woman in the far corner.

_"It's her, Sonny."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny stared at the screen as Courtney came into focus. She was his sister, what was he supposed to feel at the sight of her, alive and well and a kidnapper??

_"Have you seen Jake?"_

Jason set his jaw, _"Yes."_

"Is he – does he – has she hurt him at all?"

Jason conceded, _"He looks fine…comfortable and well cared for. We'll get a Doctor to check him over, but I expect he'll be fine."_

Jason and Elizabeth exchanged a glance, and then Elizabeth asked, _"How do you want us to handle this, Sonny?"_

Sonny's mind ran blank. How had this happened?? He had tried to give Courtney everything she would need. She should have been happy! She should've felt safe and protected! He'd failed her.

Swallowing his remorse, Sonny cleared his throat, _"You're Jake's parents, what do you want to do?"_

"Get my son."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Sonny and Jason quickly laid out a plan. They decided to separate. The house had four main entry points. It wasn't ideal, but it was workable._ "Just one more thing before we go in, Jason." _Sonny said hesitantly.

_"What would be that be?" _

Sonny stopped, exchanging knowing glance with Carly, _"Carly and Elizabeth need to be armed."_

"No." Jason shook his head adamantly; there was no way he was going to put Elizabeth through the agony that came along with shooting another human being. Plus, his son was in there, was Sonny crazy!?!

_"Think about this. We have no idea what we're walking into, Jason! I'm not sending Carly in without a way to defend herself, are you really going to want Elizabeth in there, unarmed?"_

Jason shook his head, _"She doesn't even how to fire a gun."_

"Actually, I do." Elizabeth admitted sheepishly to a shocked Jason and Sonny as Carly looked on appreciatively.

_"What? When? Who?"_

"Luke taught me. He wanted to make sure I knew how to defend myself if the situation ever called for it."

"See? She'll be fine. We both know Carly can handle a gun."

"Fine." Jason said reaching into the bag for two small handguns. After checking to make sure they were loaded he handed them to Sonny. He didn't know if he could even hand Elizabeth a gun. He never thought he would have to. Once everyone was set, they made their way to the house.

Courtney stood in the living room, rocking Jake gently, never suspecting that in a few moments she'd be cornered.

The tall blonde spotted Jason first. Too busy trying to get away from the formidable enforcer, she never noticed the others.

Carly was the first to speak. _"Courtney! Oh, my God," _she gasped, _"you're alive! I-I can't...I can't believe...I thought I'd never see you again! What?? How??"_

Out of nowhere came Elizabeth, _"What in the hell is wrong with you, Carly!?! She has my son!" _Elizabeth felt Jason's soft touch on her arm, stilling her words instantly.

_"So, it's true,"_ Courtney heard the deep voice from the back of her house, remorseful and concerned. _"What are you doing, Courtney? You don't have to do this."_

"Sonny's right, Courtney, we love you!" The blonde pocketed her weapon, taking two small steps towards her friend. She reached out to touch the infant, lightly on his head, _"Have you seen Spencer?"_

"No," Courtney flinched at Carly's familiarity, untrusting of the woman who used to be like a sister to her. Tears filled her eyes, as she thought of her own son, _"Have you seen him? Have you seen Spencer?"_

Carly watched Courtney's eyes go wide with wonder, glazing over as her grip on Jake slacked slightly.

_"Oh, Courtney...I'm so relieved to see you!" _Carly felt earnest tears fill her eyes, _"You're the only girlfriend I've ever had, the only one who ever understood me. I've really missed you. We can leave and go straight to Spoon Island, if you want. To see Spencer! He has this amazing dark, shiny hair and big brown eyes…he really looks so much like Nickolas…but he has your laugh."_

Courtney smiled at the thought, and Carly continued, _"I have tried to stay close to him, Nickolas has been really generous with Spencer…allowing me to stay in his life."_

Courtney shifted the infant in her arms, as he let out a little wail. The entire room went still as they watched her settle him back into sleep, _"I have a baby now,"_ she turned towards Jason, _"I was meant to be his Mother."_

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

"I was meant to have Jason's child. Our child was lost, but this baby here, he's my second chance."

"I know how much losing your baby hurt. But Spencer needs his Mom. He needs you!"

Sonny watched from the sidelines, disappointed with himself and Courtney simultaneously, _"I'll protect you, Courtney. You can come back with me…"_ Sonny assured Courtney.

The blonde busily inspected the ends of her long blonde hair as her mind ran over their offer. _"I want to see Spencer." _She turned towards her brother, _"You'll take care of Nickolas...make him understand?" _She eyed Jake, weighing her options.

_"Nickolas will understand, Spencer needs his Mother."_ Carly assured her. _"Jake really is a beautiful baby."_

"He looks just like Jason. Those big blue eyes are just like his. Don't you agree Jason?"

Jason was frozen, fist clenched in anger, living up to the Stone Cold nickname Spinelli had given him.

_"Courtney, please, just come home." _Sonny pleded, his loyalties torn between his sister and the man who had been like a brother to him.

_"I've missed you so much. Morgan and Michael have grown so much. You'll never believe it."_

"I've really missed them."

Carly nodded, _"They've missed you too. We can be back in Port Charles in less than three hours." _Carly moved closer to the woman and child, biding her movements to keep from scaring her off.

_"I didn't mean to cause any much trouble. To make you and the boys..." _she shook the tears from her eyes as she studied the floor, _"I just couldn't stay in Port Charles anymore."_

"Listen," Carly tried fruitlessly to get Courtney to meet her eyes, _"we all need to get away sometimes…the important thing is you're alive. And, your friends and family are in Port Charles. Please, Courtney, come back home with us."_

_"You really understand? I didn't think anyone would. I just want the life I should have had."_ Courtney said, tears sliding down her face.

Carly reached slowly for Jake, lifting him without incident from Courtney's arms. She held the infant to her tightly as she backed away and Courtney collapsed onto the ground, a puddle of sobs.

Tension drained from the room as Carly placed Jake in Elizabeth's waiting arms.

_"Thank you."_ Elizabeth whispered softly.

The click of a disengaging safety filled the room, pulling three sets of eyes to where Jason stood, aiming his cocked weapon at the side of Courtney's head.**  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Time slowed as Courtney heard her own breath echo through her ears. _Bastard._

She turned her head slowly to face the barrel of Jason's Glock 9mm, and swallowed hard. Her mouth was dry as she fought to focus on the words swirling around her. She couldn't do it.

The threesome that surrounded them, begging with Jason to just let Courtney alone and focus on Jake, faded to black and there they were, alone in their stand off.

_"Who are you?"_

"You know who I am, Jason," the blonde firmly planted her feet beneath her, extending off the ground as she answered his question.

Jason steadied his shaking hand, _"Jake is my son, MINE! You took him to hurt me!"_

She couldn't stop the slow smile that crept onto her face at his reaction, _"You asked for it, Jason!" _She started to pace within their three foot circle, never breaking eye contact as the pressure mounted, _"You were supposed to give me a son!"_ She snapped her hand towards Elizabeth and Jake, _"He should have been mine! But, like everything else in your life, what was yours to give, you gave to HER!"_

"You left ME, Courtney! My life wasn't good enough for YOU! I wasn't good enough for you! I gave you EVERYTHING I had to give…"

"You gave me nothing! Everything I have, everything I have ever had, I earned!"

Recognition flashed in Jason's eyes as he pressed, _"How long have you known Sam?"_

Courtney's cackle filled the room, sending a chill up the spine of anyone within earshot, _"Bravo, Jason!"_ She clapped in outright mocking and ignored his trained weapon. _"You think you know so much, why don't you tell me?"_

Jason swallowed, licking his lips as he looked past the blonde at his family,_ "I know you're working together. I know she was the one who brought you Jake!"_

Courtney crossed her arms loosely in front of her, _"We've been working together for years. We had…a-uh mutually beneficial business arrangement."_

"You're a con-artist."

Courtney rolled her eyes, studying her nails, _"I'm a business woman, Jason! I, unlike you – and your whore, wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth! I've had to fight and claw my way to where I am."_

Jason shook his head, briefly taking his gaze from her as he re-engaged the safety on his weapon, tucking it behind him. He had started towards Elizabeth and his son when she continued.

_"All of you, every single last one! You have all provided generously for," _she raised her arm to indicate her lush surroundings,_ "my standard of living."_

Jason spun on his heal, restraining his anger as he stood, a physical barrier between his ex-wife and his future.

_"Sonny, you were only too eager to provide for the baby sister you'd never known. Guilty over your precious mother, getting support from you was like taking candy from a baby."_

She rounded the room to stand before Carly, _"And you…you sniveling, spoiled, sanctimonious slut! You were my greatest ally! And you didn't even know…I played you like a fiddle, worming my way into Sonny's life, angling myself as Jason's perfect woman."_

She shot a venomous glare towards Elizabeth who stood behind Jason clutching their son, _"That's where you came in."_

Jason stepped back, creating a stronger barrier between Courtney and Elizabeth.

Courtney rolled her eyes at his movement, laughing as she turned her back on him and walked towards the center of the room, _"You are so thick, Jason! Everyone but you could see, clear as day, that you were head over heals in love with Elizabeth! She was exactly what you wanted for the rest of your life. But, ever the sucker for a damsel in distress…"_

They watched as Courtney's eyes filled with tears and her shoulders slouched. Suddenly she looked up at Jason, pleading in her eyes, _"I'm just so scared! I'm fighting with everything I've got, Jason! But, the sacrifices I'm making…trying to save AJ…they're too much to take!"_

And in a flash she was gone…that solemn, caring woman they'd all come to know and the wicked glare was back, coupled with a solicitous smile. _"The lot of you, practically begged to be taken! So, of course I called Sam! And you,"_ she indicated at Sonny, _"made it all too easy for her to pick up where I left off."_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It happened so fast.

Sonny saw it first, the bright, angled weapon that she pulled from her waistband. He watched her move past Jason, smooth and quick, to stand poised over Elizabeth, the hunting knife just below her chin.

_Don't move_, Sonny willed her as the brunette froze, watching Courtney's lip twitch. Jason turned to face them, backing off slightly.

Sonny moved with stealth to the center of the room and pulled his trigger finger twice, slicing two bullets through his sister's skull, high and to the right – never risking Elizabeth and Jake.

He lowered his arm, unable to move or speak and watched his best friend run to catch Elizabeth, infant in arms, as she crumpled to the floor.**  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

There were times when Jason hated his job. This was definitely one of those times. Sonny and Carly had already left for Port Charles, leaving Jason to handle the clean up.

Sonny had attempted to get Elizabeth to ride with them but she only shook her head no. In fact, Elizabeth hadn't said a word since she first held Jake. To be honest, Jason was starting to worry. _"Elizabeth, are you okay."_ She just nodded in response as Jason sat beside her. She had already turned her attention back to Jake. _"I'm sorry"_

"Sorry? Why?"

"All of this is my fault. They did this because of me."

"Jason they did this because they are sick. Taking Jake was just part of a game to them." She placed Jake in his arms. _"Our son is safe because of you. You are the one who found him."_

"Actually, it was Spinelli who found him."

"Spinelli was looking because of you. You are not a super hero. It's okay to ask for help."

A knock at the back door signaled the arrival of the clean up crew. Jason handed Elizabeth Jake before telling her to go to the waiting SUV. After giving the crew instructions, Jason headed to the SUV himself. The short drive back to Port Charles was quiet. Jason pulled up to the Graystone and helped Elizabeth out. He wasn't looking forward to the scene Carly was sure to make.

Whatever Jason expected, it didn't even come close to what he walked in to. Voices carried outside the greystone and half-way up the driveway. Sonny and Carly were arguing with Sam. It seemed half of his men were watching. Max and Milo were trying, in vain, to control the situation. Stan and Spinelli were there too...for some reason. So much for handling this quietly.

_"What the hell is going on in here?"_ Jason called out over the noisy room. Silence descended over the room, as all eyes concentrated on him.

Spinelli was the first one to recover. _"Stone Cold, I hear the Innocent One has been returned to you and the Maternal One. Congratulations are needed."_

"Thanks Spinelli. You and Stan shouldn't be here."

"Sonny was updating us when Sam barged in here." Stan offered as an explanation.

_"Jason, I'm so glad you're back. You won't believe the lies Sonny and Carly are saying about me."_

"What are they saying Sam? That you're a con artist who's been playing us all? That you and Courtney worked together? That you were involved in Jake's kidnapping?"

"You don't understand. I wasn't conning you. I love you. I know you love me. Elizabeth was just using Jake to get you for herself. Why can't you see that?"

"So you decided to get rid of my son? What in hell were you thinking?"

"It's not like that. Courtney really wanted him, Jason. She was going to take him either way. I know she would have taken care of him."

"You had no right and neither did she."

"It's not like you were going to claim him. At least this way St. Elizabeth couldn't use him to manipulate you."

"Elizabeth would never use Jake. She's not you."

"Oh come on, Jason." Carly interrupted._ "She already had you agreeing to give up your son. You're going to stand there and tell me that she wasn't manipulating you?"_

"No. Elizabeth asked me to let her and Lucky raise Jake. I agreed. She didn't force me to do anything. She isn't using me or Jake. She's doesn't think that way."

"Right." Sam said rolling her eyes. _"She has you wrapped around her finger so tight you don't even know it."_

"That would be you. You are the one who was conning me. I can't believe I fell for it. I can't believe I was willing to let Jake go for you." Sam snorted, interrupting him, _"I didn't want to hurt you. When you told me you couldn't have children I felt guilty. I blamed myself. It's part of the reason I agreed to give up my son."_

"You should feel guilty. I begged you to have a child, our child, for months. Then you just give one to that slut."

"You won't talk about Elizabeth like that." Jason said his voice full of warning.

_"She's not good enough for you. She's just going to hurt you." _Carly complained.

_"And you haven't? I'm sick of you thinking you can run my life Carly. I don't think you realize I can make my own decisions."_

"I only want what's best for you."

"Carly, I have dropped everything to help you with your problems, put my life on hold taking care of Sonny, you and the boys time and time again. That was my choice, but I lost Elizabeth once because I didn't make sure she knew that she mattered. I will never make that mistake again."

"You're just going to abandon me and the boys? What about the promise you made to me?"

"You're my family. I will still be in your life and the boys' lives, but things have to change. I can't come running every time you call me. I won't. Elizabeth, Cameron and Jacob…they're my family too, and I'm not going to lose them."

The door opened halting the conversation._ "Well, it looks like everyone's here, saves me time. And Mr. Morgan, how did I know I would find you here?"_

"What do you want Ric?" Sonny asked.

_"It seems one Jason Morgan broke out of lockup a few nights ago. But I guess you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"_

Ric was met by steely cold silence.

_"Sure. Well what about it, Mr. Morgan? Are you going to turn yourself in?"_

Jason stood there fists clenched at his side. He knew that Ric was trying to get a reaction from him and Jason refused to play his game. There was too much to lose now. _"I want my lawyer."_

"Now why I'm I not surprised to hear those words. I tell you what I'll think about letting you call your lawyer after you've been transferred to Pentonville." Ric said placing handcuff on Jason.

Elizabeth chose that moment to walk into the already crowded room. Sam saw Elizabeth holding Jake and began to scream. _"Do you see what you have done?? Are you happy now?? You stole everything I had! How can you just walk around like you've done nothing wrong?"_

"I didn't steal anything from you, Sam. You pushed Jason away all on your own. You slept with Ric. How did you think Jason was going to react? He hates Ric."

"Please he would have forgiven me for that if you hadn't got yourself knocked up. Jason loves children; you knew he wouldn't turn you away. You used him."

"Leave her alone Sam." Jason growled.

A slow sick smile cracked across her face, _"What are you going to do, Jason? Ric is arresting you. You're headed to Pentonville. How do think you're going to stop me?"_

"You don't need to worry about Jason, I can handle you myself."

"Is that so?" Sam lunged towards Elizabeth and Jake. The room immediately erupted in chaos. Several people trained their weapons on the well-wound brunette…Ric amongst them, stopping Sam in her tracks.

_"Sam, think about this. There is no way you will walk away." Sonny told her._

"Do you think I care? As long as Elizabeth and Jake are gone nothing else matters." Sam declared. She moves toward Elizabeth again, ignoring the guns pointed at her._ "I'm going to make you pay you..."_ The crack gun fire drowned out the rest of her words. The room stood shocked in silence at what had happened, until Jake's cried pierced the room.

Jason and Sonny exchanged a quick look. They finally had the leverage they'd need,_ "Well dear bother I think we have some business to discuss."_**  
**


	18. Epilogue

**AN:**

So this is the last chapter. Thanks for all your reveiws.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Elizabeth woke to the sounds of Jake and Cameron. It was amazing how much had changed in the last few months.

Ric had dropped all the charges against Jason. Not that he really had any choice. He killed Sam in front of a room full of people. Sonny and Jason used that as leverage to gain his release. In fact, they used it to get him to do many things for them.

Ric even agreed to return Molly to Alexis, for which she was grateful. Not grateful enough to ignore the fact that her oldest daughter had been murdered…but she was willing to table the issue, for now.

When Lucky returned to Port Charles, Elizabeth was worried. But to her surprise, he didn't fight the divorce. He didn't even fight her for Jake.

That was another thing that had changed. Ever the proud aunt, Carly felt the need to announce to the whole town Jake was Jason's son. All of Port Charles had an opinion and thought Elizabeth should hear it. She had finally had enough and told everyone what she thought of their opinions. But it hadn't stopped there. The Spencer family was the most abrasive and the Quartermaine's – well, their version of support was something she could live without. And that's when Carly knocked Elizabeth's world on its axis. She came to her defense. Elizabeth had nearly reached her breaking point. Through all Jason's support, Elizabeth was breaking down one chip at a time. And the Quartermaine's were smothering her to distraction. And then Carly stepped in, and Elizabeth had never been on the beneficial side of her ire; but it was, decidedly, the best place to be.

Stretching like a tigress in her pen, Elizabeth sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and looked out their window towards the harbor. _Was that coffee?_ Elizabeth followed her nose down the stairwell.

_"Look who's up!?!" _Jason beamed at her over a tower of Lincoln logs.

Cameron threw herself at her legs as she watched Jason cradle Jake in his arms. Never was a man in sweat pants with spit up on his t-shirt more enticing.

Jason came to kiss her good morning, _"How'd you sleep?"_

"Uh…great," she giggled taking the warm, welcoming cup of coffee to spurn her morning along.

Jason eyed her carefully_, "You slept in a fit, are you sure everything's okay?"_

"Yeah," she smiled coyly, _"I was dreaming."_ Elizabeth strolled around the living room, and curled her legs up under her on the chocolaty leather sofa.

_"Dreaming?"_ Jason sat opposite her, shifting Jake to his shoulder and rocked him to sleep.

Elizabeth looked away, chewing her lip…suddenly shy._ "Yeah…we were on a trip,"_ she set her mug on the brown cardboard box marked LINEN.

_"And?"_ Jason watched her fidget. Knowing how nervous she was engaged him, made him wish he could watch her dream like a movie from a projector. _"Where did we go?"_

"Italy," she said quickly, looking around the room at the mountain of moving boxes. All of her stuff was in storage, save the three suitcases stored in Jason's closet. Who would've thought Jason had this much stuff?

Jason watched her shake her head at the mountain of boxes, knowing she was wondering how everything they had would fit in the cottage they'd found out on the lake. _"We'll go, you know," _he moved towards her brushing her hair back over her shoulder, _"I want to watch all your dreams come true."_

Their eyes locked and Elizabeth's breath hitched in her chest. He had always had that affect on her, those azure eyes, deep and blue as the ocean._ "You already have…I would take one day here in your home, surrounded by boxes with our boys at our side over a day on the Venetian canals any time."_**  
**


End file.
